


Crazy Stupid Love

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror co-workers, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Godparents, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have a friendly, respectful, competitive relationship, both being accomplished Aurors. But feelings denied come to the forefront when they both pick the other for Secret Santa. All bets are off as these two try to find the perfect gift for the other, solve some cases and embrace all the festive season stands for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This opening chapter is taken from the first episode of the television show Brooklyn 9-9, to set up the dynamic between Harry and Ginny. Tyhe story theme is taken from an Incognito Elf prompt on the discord page - Harry and Ginny, co-workers, pick each other for Secret Santa. The opening chapter is short, but subsequent chapters will be longer. Posting daily, culminating on Christmas Eve

Mid-March. Auror break room, Ministry of Magic, England. 

“Where's Potter?” asked a triumphant Ginny, looking around the Auror's break room.

The other Aurors looked up in interest. “He's in the interrogation room, should be back soon. Why?” asked Seamus Finnegan, Harry's partner. 

Ginny smirked and walked up to a blackboard that had provided much entertainment all year. Grinning, she waved her wand at it, and the tally under her name went up by one. 

The other Aurors cheered, for she had taken the lead. “And under two minutes to go,” nodded Terry Boot, Ginny's partner, checking the time. 

“Too bad he's not here when I claim his broom as my victory,” boasted Ginny. “Oh, how I'm going to love flying that Firebolt.” 

“You're really going to take his broom?” asked Seamus. “He loves that broom.” 

Ginny shrugged. “He was the one that was willing to lose it. Don't worry, Shay, I intend to let him know every single time I ride it,” she said. 

“That's right, Ginny, rub it in,” called out Millicent Bulstrode, Roger Davies' partner. She high fived Ginny in glee; two of the only three female Aurors in the squad. 

“Not so fast, Weasley.” 

They all turned to see Harry Potter leaning against the door jamb, his hand holding a bunch of files and a knowing smirk on his face. Ginny suddenly got a really bad feeling about this. 

“No,” she breathed, “you didn't. You couldn't,” she said, her eyes wide. The break room went silent with anticipation. 

He strutted to the blackboard. “Time, Shay?” he called, his eyes locked on Ginny. 

“Under a minute,” called Seamus, gleefully. 

He took a deep breath and, with a flourish, removed his wand from its holster. 

“No,” said Ginny, shaking her head. 

“Sorry Weasley,” he said, unapologetically, “ but I guess this proves once and for all, which of us is the better Auror.” With a wave of his wand, he changed his number to add three more, thus, eclipsing her number. 

“Three? You just caught three perps?” she cried. She looked to the door, where Hermione Granger, the DMLE lawyer, nodded at Ginny in sympathy. 

He slapped the files to her chest. She grasped them to stop them falling. “Just finished interrogating and charging them.” 

“ Time,” called Seamus, and the other Aurors cheered, including Millie, Ginny noted with a sour look. 

“You know what this means, don't you?” he asked her. 

Ginny shook her head, still in denial. “You're not really going to make me go through with it, are you?” 

“Cue the music, Shay,” ordered Harry, and the Muggle song, 'Celebration', burst out. The other Aurors lit fireworks and popped some party poppers, dancing around, glad of any excuse to blow off a bit of steam. This moment had been a long time coming, and the celebration planned, no matter who was the winner. 

Ginny crossed her arms, not amused. Harry knelt at her feet, pulling a box out of his pocket. “Ginny Weasly, please do me the honour of coming with me on the worst date of your life?” He opened the box and presented to her a garrish child's toy ring. Come to think of it, Ginny was sure her niece Victoire had the same one, for when she played dress ups.

“Harry, we need you in my office to finalise the paperwork,” reminded Hermione, although she was caught up in the joviality of the room. These Aurors were a unique, close knit group, and the bets between Harry and Ginny had been the talk of the DMLE all year. 

“One moment, Hermione. Ginny love, what do you say...and no isn't an option,” reminded Harry. 

“Fine,” she huffed, and he gleefully slipped the ring onto her finger. “Where exactly are we going?” 

“Uh-uh-uh, all will be revealed soon,” tutted Harry, standing and waving his finger in her face. 

“Now, hopefully there are no more bets for the year,” announced Seamus, to even more cheers. 

“What's wrong with our bets?” asked Ginny, her hands on her hips. “He only won the first one by dumb luck.” 

“And I let her win the next one because she was so sad,” said Harry. 

“Sad because the competition was so dismal,” said Ginny, shooting him a challenging look. 

“You think they'd get a clue as to why they keep doing these stupid bets,” sighed Hermione. 

Seamus heard her and shrugged. “They'll figure it out one day. Me mam says its like when a boy pulls a girl's pigtails in school. You know, to get their attention because they like them.” 

“I think your mam is a smart woman,” said Hermione. “Harry, let's go.” 

Harry blew Ginny a kiss then walked back to the door. “Don't miss me too much,” he threw over his shoulder. He laughed out loud as she showed him her middle finger. “She's so eager,” teased Harry to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny. “Good luck,” she said, before turning to follow Harry. 

“Thanks,” replied Ginny. Looking around at her fellow Aurors still celebrating, Ginny felt a sense of trepidation. “I think I'm going to need it.”


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Ginny to fulfil her part of the bet - The Date!

With a flourish, Harry knocked on the door to Ginny's flat. He'd been there before, in fact, he'd helped her move in a year ago, not long after she'd joined the Aurors. 

“Potter, if that's you, I am not coming out,” cried Ginny, through the door. 

“Oh, I think you will, Weasley. I got dressed up for this, you can too,” he urged. “Come on, Weasley, open up, let me see.” He had sent the outfit over just an hour before.

“I will not be seen in this outfit,” cried Ginny, and Harry guessed she was just the other side of the door, for her voice sounded closer. “ I should have known you'd pick something like this.” 

“No matter what, I'll think you look beautiful,” declared Harry. 

The door wrenched open and a fuming Ginny stood there. “ Orange is not my colour,” she growled. She looked him up and down. “What in the world?” 

Harry stepped back to take in her whole appearance, and let her see him. She was dressed from top to toe in full Chudley Cannon's gear and she was right, orange really didn't suit her. 

It was perfect. 

She laughed, because he was wearing a suit jacket with tails, Puddlemere United shorts, and his sneakers.

“Oh no,” realised Ginny, not laughing any more. “We're going to the game, aren't we?” 

He stepped forward, offering her his arm. “I know how much you like Quidditch,” he told her. “Shall we?” 

Scowling, she threaded her arm through his. “Do I have a choice? At least, with the way the Cannon's play, the match should be over pretty quickly.” 

“Ah, but that is just our first stop of the day,” said Harry, as they walked to the Apparition point; Ginny's outfits was already drawing stares. “I have much planned for us today.” 

“So, Exmoor stadium?” asked Ginny, knowing where the match was played. She prepared to Apparate till Harry stopped her. He gathered her in his arms and Apparated them both away. 

“Wouldn't have wanted you to Apparate to the wrong place now, would I?” he grinned knowingly. 

“You should know I keep my word, Potter,” she said, her chin raised in defiance. “You can let me go now.” 

“Oh, sure.” He let her go but grabbed her hand, gesturing with his head. “This way. Pardon me, coming through, huge Cannon's fan here, hey lady, you can look but no touching,” he scolded, but then ruined it by winking at the frisky PU fan who ran her hand up and down his bare leg. 

Of course he'd made sure they were sitting amongst mostly Puddlemere fans, and as they made their way up the stands, they jeered at her outfit, cat calling and making disparaging remarks about the Cannons, due to the way she was dressed. She put up with it for a bit, but it soon became annoying.

“Oh, bite me,” she snarled, not really giving a damn what the Puddlemere Beater intended to do to the Cannons Chaser that would render him unable to father children.   
“I don't have to actually cheer for the bloody team, do I?” she asked Harry. 

“Oy, Harry, whatchoo doin' with a Cannon's girl?” called someone, and Ginny scowled when she heard several suggestions of what Harry should do with her. 

“Come on, fellas, be nice. I'm just treating my princess to a day out,” grinned Harry, as they made their way to what she assumed were his regular seats, judging by his greeting by name many of those around them. Ginny noted that he seemed to like the females attention on his outfit, particularly those focused on his legs, and she didn't know why it made her grit her teeth. 

They eased their way through the crowds to get to their seats. “Oy, who bloody pinched my arse,” protested Ginny, looking around to glare at the men she'd just walked past. “Puddlemere Prats.” 

“Now Princess, be nice,” consoled Harry, as she made her way to his side, and finally sat down. “Want a beer?”

“Stop calling me your princess,” she growled. “And yes, I need beer. Lots of beer.” 

“Whatever you want, Sweetcheeks,” he said, calling for the elves that went around the stadium, selling food and drink. She ordered up big and he handed it all to her, winking at theQuidditch friends around him who teased him about her huge appetite. 

She ignored them all, taking in the sights and sounds of a Quidditch match. She had nearly accepted an offer to play for the Harpies, instead choosing to join the Aurors. But on days like this, perfect for flying, she wondered if she had made the right choice. 

The teams flew out and around to the cheers of the crowd. Some of the people sitting around Harry and Ginny laughed and joked, pointing out to her when two of the Cannon players nearly flew into each other as their team flew out. But her attention was elsewhere.

Ginny gasped, ignoring the mocking as she suddenly turned to face Harry. “Oh no, it's my brother.” 

“Which one?” asked Harry, interestedly. The Weasley family intrigued Harry, unused to such a large family and its dynamics. “Where?” 

Ginny waved her hand abstractly. “Down there somewhere,” she said. “The only other person in this entire stadium dressed like this, but his is by choice. He can't see me, Harry, he'll never let me live it down.” She inched closer to him, almost crawling onto his lap to get out of Ron's line of vision. 

“Ah, that's kind of the whole point, Gin,” pointed out Harry, amused. 

“A bet between you and me is one thing, but Ron is a die-hard Cannon's fan. He and I have always had this rivalry because I follow the Harpies and the Cannons suck. Please, Harry,” she begged shamelessly, fluttering her eyebrows like she'd seen Fleur do to Bill when she wanted something. She then ruined the effect by shooting a dirty look at the bloke behind them who taunted her about the many ways to please her man. 

“Fine, we'll swap seats. The match is starting soon anyway, all his attention will be out there,” he said, pointing to the pitch. They switched seats as the match started. 

Predictably, Puddlemere got off to a flying start, and the PU supporters around them wasted no time rubbing it in to Ginny, who sat there in sullen silence. Merlin, let this be over soon. 

She bit her tongue when Harry led the people around them, singing the Puddlemere fight song while the players had a time-out, but she had a feeling she would end up hexing someone if the match didn't end soon...real soon. Her fingers were getting very twitchy and that bloke behind just wouldn't shut up!

Harry was clearly enjoying himself and enjoying the teasing Ginny was getting, and he knew it was getting to her. Suddenly the crowd surged to its feet. 

“They've seen the Snitch,” someone close by yelled out. 

The Puddlemere Seeker was well in front of his Cannons counterpart, and Ginny was simply looking for the damn thing to be caught and the match over so she and Harry could leave. Still, she got caught up in the emotion of the moment and stood with the rest of the crowd. The Snitch, never one to do the expected, suddenly diverted its course, did a ninety degree turn and practically flew back into the Cannon's Seeker surprised hands. 

“And the Cannon's win! Unbelievable but true,” called out the commentator. 

There was a smattering of applause, for the crowd was definitely pro Puddlemere, who were still in shock. Ginny couldn't help herself. She stood and turned to all those who had mocked her. 

“Woo hoo, go Cannon's,” she cheered and to Harry's amusement, began doing the weirdest victory dance he'd ever seen. “Oh yeah, oh yeah,” she gyrated. “Winner, winner, chicken dinner.” 

The PU fans grunted and began to leave. “Bye bye,” waved Ginny. “it's been fun, let's do this again sometime.” 

“Ginny, enough,” cautioned Harry, trying to stifle a laugh, while at the same time admiring her gumption. He didn't want her to get into a fight, though. His attention was suddenly diverted.

“Can't a girl have some fun,” complained Ginny. 

“Ginny-”

“I mean, you let them trash talk me and -” 

“Ginny -” 

“-can't handle it when a -” 

“WEASLEY!” yelled Harry. 

“ -prat. What is your problem?” Ginny asked, as he put both his hands on her face and turned her head. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh,” agreed Harry, for a Ministry owl was heading right for them, a blue envelope in it's mouth. A blue envelope signified they were needed back at work immediately due to a new case. 

“Looks like the date is over,” sighed Ginny theatrically. “Shame, I was having such fun.” Her tone left him in no doubt she felt the exact opposite.

“Guess I'll have to cancel the choir I'd hired to serenade you in Diagon Alley, then,” said Harry, as he wrestled the envelope from the owl. He opened it and began to read, taking a tissue out of the envelope as well. 

“You didn't?” asked Ginny, horrified. “You did,” she realised at his knowing look. 

He grinned. “Yep...but that's all I'm giving away. Got to save some secrets up my sleeve for our next date.” 

“Oh no, Potter, this was it. Unless you want to make another bet?” she challenged. 

“Hold that thought, Weasley,” he replied, and he wrapped his arm around her, and they Portkeyed back to the Ministry. 

She sputtered in annoyance on their arrival. “Couldn't you have given me a heads up?” she asked, as they walked to the conference room.

“I love the way you cling to me when I surprise you like that,” he teased. “Hey,” he called to the other Aurors. “Look who I found at the Cannons/Puddlemere match...and she says she follows the Harpies,” he said, shaking his head in disapproval. “All this time she's been in the closet!”

“Bite me, Potter,” she hissed, walking past him. “The date is over. Done. Finite.” 

“Ooh, check out Potter's sexy legs,” teased Millie.

“Harry, you look really handsome in a tuxedo, even if it is only the jacket,” cooed Lisa Turpin. Her partner was Kevin Entwhistle, who arrived along with the rest of the team. 

“Thanks, Lisa, it's nice to be appreciated,” bowed Harry. 

Ginny didn't know why she felt strange, watching Harry and Lisa flirt. She clenched her teeth when Lisa ran her hand up Harry's chest and he did nothing to stop her.

Head Auror Gawaiin Robards walked in. “Great, you're all here. What the blazes are you two wearing?” he asked Harry and Ginny. 

“Just fulfilling my part of the bet, Sir,” said Ginny. “I would never willingly wear something like this,” she stated firmly and loudly, so everyone could hear.

“You have a new case for us, Chief?” asked Harry, before looking over at Ginny. “Personally I think you look adorable, Weasley.” 

“Time to get your glasses checked then, Potter,” taunted Ginny. 

“All right, all right, everyone pay attention. We have a new case,” interrupted Robards, and their attention turned to him as he began to give them the details. 

Harry watched Ginny taking notes and he grinned. They both approached new cases in very different ways, but when it came to field work, they were on the same level. He'd come to admire her as an Auror, and as a friend. She took no shit, especially by men, thinking she was too small, too pretty, too female to be an Auror. It was a common misconception, for his good friend, Tonks, had faced the same reaction, even after she moved to becoming the Aurors trainer. He sometimes even thought he and Ginny would make great partners, even though he did enjoy working with Seamus, his current partner. 

And thus had begun their relationship of teasing, provoking each other, striving to do better than the other. Harry's over the top personality sometimes clashed with her, but for the most, she was usually pretty even tempered. But when pushed, she was an action type of girl, the type of girl he usually gravitated to. 

She asked for no favours due to her sex or her stature, instead, demanding equal treatment, even when she was a trainee. As time went on, she commanded the respect of the full team, and soon it became obvious that both he and Ginny were the best two Aurors in their group. Luckily their group was supportive and protective as hell of each other, and it caused no jealousy. 

“Psst.” He shook his head out of his thoughts and looked over at Ginny. She gestured to Robards and the blank notebook in front of him. He could see hers was already full of notes of the new case. “Pay Attention,” she whispered. 

He tapped his head; able to keep information stored and recalled when he needed it was one of his many assets in this job. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to listen to Robards again. He smirked. She was so cute. 

Wait, what?

/*/*/*/*

Mid November, Harry and Seamus' office.

“Knock, knock.” 

Harry looked up and smiled when he saw who it was. “Hey, Parvati, come on in.” 

Parvati, one of the ones who had failed the Auror testing after Hogwarts but was now a regular Law Enforcement agent, entered his office, holding a box. “Hey Harry, it's that time of year again,” she coaxed. 

He groaned goodnaturedly. “Okay, but you have to give me someone good, Parvati. Last year I got stuck with Macmillan down in Research. I mean, come on, he's such a stiff! He actually liked the stationery set and quill I gave him.” 

“You mean the one that I brought for Head Auror Robards, that you swiped?” asked Parvati, dryly.

“Oh, was that you?” asked Harry, looking sheepish. “Well, it was a good choice, thanks. Macmillian nearly wet himself over it.” 

“Harry, you know I have no control over the Secret Santa. You get who you pick, and that's that,” argued Parvati. 

“Do you know what anybody else got...maybe I can do a swapsie,” suggested Harry. 

“Why don't you wait till you see who you get first,” suggested Parvati, holding out the box and shaking it. 

Harry put his hand in and felt around. “Fingers crossed for the hot new receptionist,” he teased, and pulled out some parchment. 

“Open it,” urged Parvati. 

Harry did, reading it and then re-reading it. 

“Well?” asked Parvati, when his expression gave nothing away, and he had said nothing. “Are you happy with who you picked?” 

“Uh yeah, sure, it will be fine. Thanks, Parvati,” he said, distractedly. 

“Oh, sure, no problems,” replied Parvati, disappointed that he hadn't confided in her who he had picked. “So, you have six weeks to get your Secret Santa a present, up to you how much you want to spend, and the exchange of gifts is done Christmas Eve. Okay?” she asked, to make sure he understood. 

“Let me write it down so I don't forget these all important rules,” teased Harry, pretending to scribble something down. “What was the day again?”

“Christmas Eve, prat,” giggled Parvati. “I've got to go, more Secret Santas to deliver. Bye, Harry.” 

“So, you're here just doing the Auror offices, then. Seamus, Lisa, Terry...Ginny - they've already picked their Secret Santas?” he asked. 

Parvati shook her head. “Just you and Seamus out of the Aurors, because it was your days off yesterday. The others here picked yesterday.” 

“Any hints on who picked who? Come on, Parvati, I know you know,” he coaxed. 

Parvati shrugged. “I can tell you that Terry was particularly happy with his pick. Ginny didn't really say too much, let me tell you I am never playing poker with that girl, she gave me nothing to work with, nothing!” exclaimed Parvati. 

Harry grinned. “I have played poker with her, and you're right, she can be ruthless. Hmm, I'd love to know who she picked,” he hinted. 

“If I find out, I'll let you know,” winked Parvati, “ but now, I really have to go. See ya, Harry.” 

“Bye Parvati,” called Harry. 

Seamus came in, mere seconds later. “Got my Secret Santa,” he said, holding up his parchment. 

“Yeah, me too,” said Harry. “You get anyone good.” 

Seamus shook his head. “That new bird at reception.” His tone was one of disappointment. 

“The blonde, Louise? Lucky!” cheered Harry. 

But Seamus shook his head. “The other one, Cho. The one that likes you.” His face brightened as an idea came to him. “Hey, perhaps we could -”

“NO!” yelled Harry, then lowered his voice to normal range. “Sorry, Shay, no.”

Seamus shrugged, used to Harry's peculiarities. “I'm going to the library for the Wagner case, to look up some old case notes. If I'm not back in an hour, come find me, I've probably fallen asleep. 

Harry chuckled. “No worries.” 

Alone again, he checked the parchment once more, in case the name had changed. But there it was, in bold black ink- his Secret Santa. 

Ginny Weasley.

A flicker of hope and something else leapt into his chest. Feelings he thought he'd dealt with earlier in the year came back to his mind. 

Once he had realised he had feelings for Weasley – it was easier to think of her as that than Ginny, a real female, other than a mere workmate – he'd tried to put some distance between them, hoping his feelings would go away. But of course, they'd been teamed up on some cases, and they did have mutual friends in Tonks and Hermione, so they did run into each other out of the office from time to time.

Sometimes they'd even teamed up to prank others in the office, and the rest of the team often groaned when any sentence began with 'Potter and Weasley...' 

She was fun, she was sassy, she was smart and pretty. She was damn good at her job and he'd have her by his side with no qualms.

And with just a wicked smile his way, she could make the monster in his chest roar for her attention. 

He took another look. It hadn't changed. Ginny Weasley.

He wondered what one bought for a co worker you were trying to deny you had feelings for, yet curious to know how she felt about him.

“Hallmark really should make a card for that,” he sighed, and he tossed the scrap of parchment into his desk drawer. 

He'd deal with it later. 

Just like he'd tried to do with his feelings.


	3. The Dinner

A couple of days later, Harry knocked on the door, then poked his head into Ginny and Terry's office, finding her alone and going over some case notes. “Hey, how are you doing?” 

“I'm doing fine, thanks,” she said, barely sparing him a glance as she cross referenced something in one file with something else in another. “What's up?” 

“Nothing much...the sun, the Cannon's hopes, you know, the usual,” he said vaguely. 

She scowled at the mention of the Cannon's, still ticked off about losing the bet, even all these months later. 

He wandered around their office; it was much neater than his and Seamus'. He spied photos behind her desk of her family; it looked like it was taken at her brother's wedding a few years ago. Harry thought Ginny looked particularly pretty in her gold dress. 

“So, it's Friday...” 

“All day,” she quipped in return, jotting down notes. 

“I was thinking I could come over to yours, maybe try and fix that television of yours,” he offered with a shrug, like it didn't matter to him one way or the other. “It is still broken, isn't it?” Merlin, he hoped so.

This did get Ginny's attention, and she paused her writing to look up at him. “Thanks, that sounds great! But I can't do it tonight, I have dinner plans and I don't know how late we'll be.” 

A date? She had a date? “With one of your brothers?” he asked, trying to be nonchalant. “Or sisters-in-law?” He knew she had a pretty good relationship with all her brother's partners. She often regaled the team with stories about her family. 

“No, it's none of my family,” she said. “ It's -” 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Hey Ginny, Harry,” greeted Louise, the blonde receptionist of the DMLE. “Ginny, Terry wanted me to let you know he's running out to get you both some lunch.” 

“Thanks, Louise, I appreciate you letting me know,” smiled Ginny. 

“Hey Louise, you're looking particularly lovely today,” flirted Harry. If Ginny could have a date that night, so could he! 

“Why, thank you, Harry. It's a new dress, do you think it looks okay? I wasn't sure the colour suited me,” said Louise. 

If it was any other girl, Ginny would think that Louise was simply drawing attention to herself and her body, but Ginny knew she was a sweet girl and was asking sincerely. 

“You look lovely,” assured Ginny. 

Harry whistled. “Sssss-moking,” he teased. “That dress needs to be seen. Do you have any plans for tonight?” He looked to Ginny to gauge her reaction to him asking another woman out right in front of her, but her head was bent over her paperwork, as if uninterested. 

“Oh yes, my fiance Matthew is meeting me later and we're going to Muggle London to have dinner and see a play,” beamed Louise, blushing under Harry's scrutiny. “ I really should get back to my desk.” She waved goodbye and left.

“Fiance? No! When did this happen?” asked Harry. 

“Two months ago, Harry. We had a party at the Leaky, we all chipped in and got the happy couple a gift certificate,” said Ginny, dryly. 

“Oh yeah,” recalled Harry. 

“You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?” asked Ginny. 

“Nope,” shrugged Harry. He peered at her. “Was I even there?” 

“ You led the conga line, Harry,” she replied, amused. “ Up and down Diagon Alley.” 

“Sounds like a fun night,” said Harry. “Sooo...” 

She looked at him, enquiring. “What?” 

“Can't you shake off this dinner?” he asked. “I'll bring pizza, fix the tv and we can watch a movie or something.” 

“Sorry, I've been looking forward to tonight all week. Now, if there's nothing else...?” she asked. 

“Fine,” said Harry, nodding. “Fine, it's fine. Totally fine, yeah.” 

“You said fine three times,” noted Ginny, eyeing him curiously. “What's up with you?” 

“I'm fine,” he said, grinning as she rolled her eyes. “ Think I'll go chat to er, what was the other receptionist's name again, the new one?” 

“Cho, Harry, her name is Cho,” sighed Ginny. She brightened when Terry returned, bringing lunch. “Perfect.” 

Harry watched as she took several containers of food. “Woah, slow down there, Weasley, save some room for your dinner tonight,” he teased. 

Ginny stopped in the midst of removing the lid off one of the containers. She looked puzzled. “I'm hungry,” was all she said. 

“This is pretty normal for Ginny,” remarked Terry, chuckling. “She sends me broke when it's my turn to shout. Hey, how are you going with your Secret Santa? Who did you pick? One of us, I hope.” 

“Now, Terry, you know we're not supposed to say who we picked. That's what makes it secret,” said Ginny. “Say Harry, I know I'm busy tonight, but if you're free tomorrow night, then you could come to mine then.” 

“Sorry, I have plans tomorrow night with a beautiful woman,” winked Harry. He refused to explain further, even at Terry's prompting. 

“Oh, that's all right, we can do it any time,” said Ginny, wondering if there was something wrong with her food. He stomach felt tight all of a sudden. 

“Speaking of beautiful women, I guess I should go talk to Chow,” said Harry, preparing to leave. 

“Her name is Cho, Harry,” replied Ginny, a touch frostily. 

“Good luck with that one, mate,” waved Terry. When Harry had left he looked at Ginny. “He's going to need it.” 

Ginny grinned and they ate their lunch in companiable silence. 

/*/*/*/*

“So, how's the place doing without me?” 

Ginny lowered her menu to look at her 'date'. A heavily pregnant Nymphadora Tonks looked back at her. 

“We all miss you, you know we do,” laughed Ginny. “Our last lot of newbies didn't know what hit them with their new trainer. He's a hard taskmaster, that one.” 

“Hmph.” Tonks looked over her menu, finally deciding on what she wanted to eat, and placed her menu down. “I miss you guys, too. I'm glad we're doing dinner tonight.” 

“Not long to go now,” commented Ginny, as Tonks removed her jacket. “What are Remus and Teddy doing tonight?” 

“Can't come soon enough,” sighed Tonks, rubbing her large belly. “I''m not supposed to know, but Remus is taking Teddy shopping for a present for me and the baby.” 

“That's sweet. Is Teddy still excited for the baby to come?” asked Ginny, signalling to the waiter they were ready to order. 

Tonks finally answered after their orders were done. “Sometimes he's really excited about the baby coming; excited to be a big brother. Other times he says he doesn't want the baby to come, that just him, mummy and daddy are enough. I don't know how he'll be when I actually have the baby.” 

“ It's probably just an attention thing, you know, everyone is always asking you about the baby. Fleur said Victoire was the same when she was pregnant with Dominique.” Ginny butttered some bread for both of them. “Why don't you ask Harry to spend a little bit of extra time with Teddy, both before and after the baby comes. I'm sure he'd love to.” 

“Those two do have a mutual admiration thing going on,” agreed Tonks. She paused as their meals were placed in front of them. “He's a good godfather to our Teddy, we couldn't have asked for better.” 

Ginny nodded. “He does love that little boy.”

“How has he been at work? How are things at work?” asked Tonks. “Any more bets?” 

Ginny scowled at her friend and mentor. “No more bets. Work has been good, we've closed a lot of cases; we've got a good team. I did want to ask you something, though.”

“Go ahead,” urged Tonks, stealing one of Ginny's chips. 

Ginny pushed her plate to the centre, to make it easier for her friend. “I picked Harry for Secret Santa...and I don't have a bloody clue what to get for him. Any ideas?”

“Hmm.” Tonks stole another couple of chips as she thought. “Nope.”

“That's it – nope? Not very helpful, Tonks,” said a disgruntled Ginny. She pulled her plate back in front of herself, just as Tonks was reaching for another chip. Ginny cackled before sliding the plate back to the middle. 

“He's rich, he has a great broom, his clothes are better quality than mine. He has appalling taste in Quidditch teams and I refuse to buy any Puddlemere merchandise, not after that last bet. He's just got himself a new wand holster, he basically eats at the Leaky when he's not visiting his mum or you and Remus. I just really don't know!” cried Ginny. 

“You've given this a bit of thought, then,” realised Tonks, amused. 

Ginny nodded, looking miserable. “I love Christmas, and I pride myself on getting great gifts for everyone I care about, but Harry has got me stumped.”

“So you care about Harry, do you?”

Ginny waved away her teasing, trying not to blush. “Shut it, you. You know what its like, working as an Auror. We're all family. Harry is...he's, well...”

“Like a brother?” 

“No-oo, I wouldn't go that far. But honestly, and if you tell him I said this, I'll kill you, but he's the best Auror I know, and definitely the best in our squad,” said Ginny, truthfully. She decided to change the subject. “How do you feel about dessert?”

Tonks rubbed her belly, waiting for baby to decide. “Wanna share?”

“Brilliant.” Ginny beckoned the waiter and placed their order. 

“What about you? You seeing anyone?” asked Tonks. 

Ginny scoffed. “The only new guys I meet are the ones I arrest, hardly a ringing endorsement for true love.” 

Tonks grinned. “Are your sisters-in-law still trying to set you up?” 

Ginny leaned her head on her hand. “Every chance they can. I think my mum has conned them to 'help' me. Honestly, who has the time? I'm always working, and you know how the job can get; all encompassing.” 

“Yet somehow Remus and I found a way.” 

“Ah, but you had a common link,” said Ginny. 

Tonks nodded. “Sirius Black. My cousin. Remus' closest friend.” 

Ginny bit her lip at Tonks wiped a tear away. “I'm sorry, Tonks, I didn't mean to bring up sad memories.” 

“Pregnancy hormones, don't worry about it.” Tonks waved her concern away, but hesitated before saying more. “Remus feels it more than me. This time of year, it's hard for him, and Lily too. Halloween, Sirius' birthday, followed by Christmas. Family time and all that.” 

“I haven't seen Lily in awhile, how is she? Harry doesn't mention her often.” Lily Potter was an Unspeakable, specialising in potions, and ocassionally popped into the Auror offices to speak with Harry. She'd always been kind and friendly to Ginny. 

“He's very protective of her, so is Remus. She's doing well; Harry's having dinner with her tomorrow night. He'll probably stay the night; she likes it when he does. Gives her a chance to mother him a bit.” 

Ginny grinned. “I bet he loves that.” So that's who his date with a beautiful woman was – his mother! Suddenly she found she could breathe easier.

The waiter brought over their order of a chocolate sundae. “Double scoop, nice,” said Ginny, picking up her spoon. “Go on, you were saying about Harry and his mum.”

“He loves his mum, and she misses him since he moved into his own place awhile ago. She's been looking after Teddy for us some days. I think she's trying to, I don't know, do the things with Teddy she couldn't do with Harry when he was that little. You know they were in hiding for years after James was murdered that Halloween.” 

“Yes. She and Harry went underground with Sirius and Remus, didn't they?” asked Ginny.

Tonks nodded, pushing the plate away. The subject had made her lose her appetite. “They travelled all over Europe, looking for ways to beat Voldemort, looking for allies. Dumbledore convinced them to meet him in Albania, but that rat Pettigrew sold them out. Sirius duelled him, giving Remus time to escape with Harry and Lily. Dumbledore eventually defeated Voldemort, but not before old No-Nose killed Sirius. I just wish Sirius had killed the damn rat before he died.”

“Harry and Lily were finally free to live their lives; Remus too,” said Ginny softly. 

“That's when I met Remus. He, Lily and Harry came to stay with my parents, came to tell my mum about Sirius. Lily...she was devasted about losing James, and then to lose Sirius too....” She shook her head sadly. “ The three of them, the Potters, they mostly only had had each other, Sirius and Remus.” 

They took a moment to think about Harry's early life. “Harry was eager to be out of hiding, to really be able to live his life. He gravitited to me, probably because I was the closest in age to him. Remus and my mum looked after Lily and I looked after Harry. Remus always says Harry's personality was a good mix of both James and Sirius.” 

“Thank Merlin Lily and Harry still had Remus and your family to help them get through that terrible time. You know, I think I would have liked Sirius and James. All the stories I've heard, they kind of remind me of my twin brothers.”

“Yeah, they liked a laugh,” agreed Tonks. She paused as Ginny scooped the last of the icecream out of the dish and both ladies rubbed their bellies. “Listen, there was a reason for asking you to dinner tonight.”

“I won't have the baby for you, Tonks,” chuckled Ginny, “but anything else, you only need to ask.”

Tonks nodded and smiled. “Will you be my new baby's godmother?” 

“Me? You want me?” gasped Ginny. It was the last think she'd been expecting. 

“No, the ugly bloke in the corner picking his nose! Of course you, Weasley. You're the closest thing I have to a sister, and I want my daughter to grow up to be a proud, strong woman, just like you. Will you, Ginny?” asked Tonks, becoming emotional. 

“ Wait- a girl? You're having a girl?' shrieked Ginny, excitedly. 

“Shit, that part I wasn't supposed to tell you, but yeah, she's a girl,” admitted Tonks, wincing and shifting position. “I would have asked you even if it was a boy, though. So, what do you say?”

Ginny prided herself on not being someone who cried at the drop of a hat, but seeing Tonks well up as she rubbed her belly, well, something inside Ginny crumbled. 

She fanned her face. “You're going to make me ugly cry in public, damn you,” she laughed through tear filled eyes. 

“So, is that a yes?”

Ginny reached out a hand for Tonks, who grabbed it with her own. “I would be most honoured to be godmother to baby girl Lupin,” she said sincerely. 

“Oh crap,” blubbed Tonks, breaking the connection to wipe the tears falling down her cheek away. 

“Seconded,” nodded Ginny, doing the same. 

“My tears are pregnancy related, what's your excuse?' laughed Tonks. 

“Babies. I'm a sucker for them. You should have seen me when Victoire was born,” chuckled Ginny. 

“Merlin, you sound like Harry.”

“Yeah, well, I bet I can be a better godmother than Harry is godfather,” challenged Ginny.

“I don't know, Harry's pretty amazing with Teddy. Still, I think Remus and I chose the perfect godparents for our kids,” said Tonks in satisfaction. “Oh, but you can't tell anyone it's a girl, not even Harry. Lily, and now you, are the only ones who know.”

Ginny liked the idea of having a secret like this from Harry. “And no making bets on the sex of the baby,” cautioned Tonks, as they counted their coins to pay the bill. 

Ginny deflated. “How did you know I was thinking that?” she asked, pushing Tonk's money back in her direction as she put a pile of coins down. 

“I know you want to get your hands on his Firebolt,” teased Tonks, giving in to the battle of the bill and standing; stretching from side to side. 

Ginny nodded. “I don't even know why, its a broom better suited for a Seeker and I play Chaser in our pick up games, when I'm free. It's just...he's so damned smug about it every time he wins.” It still grated on her, him winning that bet. 

“Did he do a crazy victory dance? Hmm, let me think, no that was you, at the Cannons/PU match,” pointed out Tonks. “Come on, then lets see it.”

“He told you about that?” asked Ginny. “ I can't belive he told you about that.” 

“He even demonstrated, but you couldn't possibly be as bad as he made you out to be,” reasoned Tonks. She suddenly looked doubtful. “Go on then, show me.” 

Ginny looked around. “I can't do a victory dance at the drop of a hat, Tonks, I need to be caught up in the emotion. You know, really feel the moment!” 

“Okay.” Tonks coughed as if to make an announcement. “Ginny Weasley, you have been awarded Auror of the Year, beating the favourite, Harry Potter. Congratulations. And...go!” She pointed at Ginny.

Ginny laughed and began gyrating. “Oh yeah, oh yeah, go Weasley, go Weasley. ” 

Tonks threw her head back and laughed, and some of the other diners applauded. Ginny stopped and flushed. “Sorry, I got a bit caught up in myself.” 

Tonks threaded her arm through Ginny's as they left, mostly for balance but also for their easy friendship. “Ginny love, don't take this the wrong way, but promise me you won't teach my daughter to dance...ever.” 

Ginny gently knocked her hip against Tonks. “ There's nothing wrong with my dancing. We went out clubbing together a few times, before you got knocked up with Teddy.” 

“ Oh love, if you could only see yourself. You actually made me look good!” smirked Tonks.

“Bite me,” responded Ginny. They came to their Apparition point. “Are you sure you're okay to Apparate, being that big, er, that pregnant?” 

Tonks narrowed her eyes. “What are you going to do, carry me home?” 

“If I had to,” retorted Ginny. “I'm stronger than I look. But you do know we're witches, and can do magic, right?” she teased. 

“Featherweight charm?” asked Tonks. 

Ginny twirled her wand. “Naturally.” 

“My magic's off, has been the last trimester,” moaned Tonks. “ I miss it. Can't even Accio.” 

“Our little girl is sucking all your magic in for herself,” teased Ginny. She made a sucking noise like a vacuum. 

Tonks nudged her. “Shut it, you. I will be fine to Apparate home. Thank you for a lovely dinner, Miss Weasley. Me and your goddaughter bid you goodnight,” she announced formally. 

“What, no kiss goodnight? You've been the hottest date I've had in ages,” taunted Ginny. 

Tonks shook her head. “Sorry, I'm saving it all for Remus. You need to find yourself a good man.” 

Ginny wrinkled her nose. “Sounds boring.” 

“You need to find yourself a good man, who doesn't mind being naughty every now and then,” amended Tonks, with a wink, waving goodbye as she Apparated home. 

“Now that sounds more like it,” said Ginny, softly to herself. She smiled, almost hugging herself. “I'm gonna be a godmother!” She really felt like dancing but restrained herself; Tonks words coming to mind. “I'm not that bad, surely,” she scoffed aloud. 

She Apparated home, but felt restless. She really wanted to go and tell somebody that she, Ginny Weasley, was going to be godmother to Tonks and Remus' baby! 

But who?

She would never admit out loud that she was slightly miffed to be passed over as godmother for both Victoire and Dominique; with Fleur favouring her sister, Gabrielle and cousin Chloe. Bill had whispered “ next one,” to her, but Fleur had insisted she was done with two. 

She paced around, wondering exactly what her godmother duties would include for a newborn. She had only seen Harry interact with Teddy as a toddler, and with Bill and his family here in London, and both the girl's godmothers based in Paris, she really had no idea what was expected of her. 

'Harry would know, he could tell you,' whispered a little voice in her head. 

'But what if he's on a date with Cho?' argued the other voice in her head, the one who told her it was fine to eat all the lemon meringue pie instead of a healthy dinner. The one who told her to stay in bed on her day off, instead of to get up and go for a run. The voice that told her to buy the dress in the window rather than buy the Floo powder she came to the Alley to purchase. 

A glance at the clock told her it was late, ten thirty, much too late to go visiting for answers that could surely wait till the next day. So she prepared for bed, mentally adding another present to purchase for her goddaughter. 

“What does one get for a godchild?” she wondered aloud.

'Harry might know, ask him,' suggested her inner voice.

“Harry! I still need to think of a present for Harry for Secret Santa,” she realised aloud. 

She lay in bed, tossing and turning, dreaming about a faceless goddaughter whose hair kept changing colours as she chased after Ginny, crying “where's my present?” 

And Harry, damn him, holding Cho Chang's hand, watching and smirking. “I got my godson a great present,” he taunted her, then he turned to Cho and leaned in, their faces closer and closer, until they - 

Ginny awoke suddenly, gasping for breath. “What the hell?” she cried.


	4. The Visit

Harry knocked on her door. 

“Just a minute.” 

“Pizza's getting cold,” he called out. 

The door opened. “Good thing I like cold pizza then, isn't it,” she quipped, opening her door wider to allow him to enter. She sniffed the pizza eagerly. “I bought beer.”

“I think I'm rubbing off on you, Weasley,” he teased, entering. Familiar as he was with her apartment, he headed straight for the sofa, placing the pizza box on the coffee table in front, while she went to the kitchen. The television was on. “Hey, this is my favourite episode.” 

Ginny joined him, placing two beer bottles on the coffee table. “ Oh, is this the one where Dipsy does ballet. Victoire likes this one.” 

“You know them all?” asked Harry, opening the box and handing her a slice of pizza.  
She took the slice and handed him a plate as well as a paper napkin, placing another few on the table. 

She nodded, her mouth filled with yummy pizza. Once she'd swallowed, she told him, “ Ever since I've moved in, the kids channel is the only one I've got. I don't mind so much. Still prefer the wireless, really.” 

Harry felt a touch guilty. She'd moved in four months ago, and, along with the rest of their squad, he'd helped her out. Thinking it was a great prank, he'd charmed the television to only play the children's programmes channel. He'd counted on her asking him to fix it ages ago, but when she'd said nothing, he thought she must have fixed it herself. 

They both watched the television. “I think I'm a Tinky Winky fan,” said Harry. 

Ginny shook her head. “I would have thought Dipsy would be more your style. You know, the one that doesn't always go along with the others, stubborn. Although, Tinky Winky does have that red handbag,” she teased. 

“ I do like me a good man bag,” agreed Harry. “ What about you, who's your favourite?” 

“Definitelty Po.” 

“Isn't that the bisexual one? '' asked Harry. 

Ginny almost choked on her pizza. “Bi-lingual,” she sputtered. 

Harry grinned, patting her on the back. “ Same difference. Actually, Teddy and I quite like 'Thomas the Tank Engine' more than 'The Teletubbies'.” 

“I don't like that Fat Controller. I'm more a Postman Pat, kind of girl.” 

“Not Fireman Sam?” teased Harry, handing her a beer. 

Ginny snorted. “More like Pyromaniac Sam. A town that small, having that many fires? Something fishy going on there if you ask me.” 

Harry laughed, grabbing some napkins. “Shit, beer just came out of my nose. Geez Gin, you've got to let me know when you say stuff like that. I need to be prepared.” 

Ginny laughed. “So, do you think you can fix it?” She waved at the television. 

“Yeah, I think it's a dodgy charm. I'm surprised you haven't gotten it fixed before now.” He knew her father worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, and could have fixed it easily enough. 

“Oh well, Vic loves it when she's here, and I don't have it on a lot when I'm home,” she shrugged. 

“Tonks and Remus told me they'd asked you to be godmother to their new baby. Welcome to the family,” he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. 

She eyed it cautiously. “What? I washed before I came over,” he said defensively. 

“Okay.” She shook his hand. “I'm glad you brought it up, actually. What, exactly, do I do as godmother to a newborn baby?” she asked. “I want to be the best godparent ever.”

“Well, the line starts behind me,” he teased. She nudged him, and he shrugged. “I don't know...be there if Tonks needs a break, visit lots, that way the baby will know you and begin to recognise you. You get to be the fun one, you know, when mum and dad say no to extra dessert, or a trip to the beach. That's when a godparent steps in and become the favourite.”

“I'm sure there is much more to it than that,” sighed Ginny, grabbing the last slice of pizza unapologetically. 

“Yeah, there's the whole 'íf anything happens to Tonks and Remus, you get to raise the baby' thing,” he shrugged. 

“Right. Tonks didn't mention that part, but I knew that. I can handle that,” she nodded, more to herself than Harry. “I don't suppose you can recommend a good book on parenting, can you?”

Harry snorted, thinking she was joking. “Do I look like Hermione Granger? You'll be fine, Gin. Stick with me and Teddy, we'll show you and new baby Lupin how it's done.”

“Did you have a godfather?” she asked. Harry never divulged much of his past life from when he was in hiding with his mother to anyone, except for Tonks. 

Harry stilled. “Yeah, I did. Sirius was my godfather, hell, he was practically the only father I ever knew, him and Remus. Now it's just Remus, the last Marauder.” He certainly didn't count Peter Pettigrew. 

Ginny felt crestfallen. “Sorry, I- sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.”

He shook his head. “It's fine. He's been on my mind a lot this week, actually.” 

Ginny wondered whether it was because of dinner with his mother. “How's your mum doing? I haven't seen her lately.”

“She's great,” smiled Harry, “she's working hard but she's taking time off when Tonks has the baby.”

“I saw Tonks the other day, she looks big but she's still got several weeks to go,” said Ginny. 

“I don't think she'll make it to the middle of January. It's not even December yet. I'm betting a new year baby,” said Harry. 

“Really. You know about that kind of...stuff?” 

Harry shrugged. “She's huge, she's carrying low. New Years day, baby boy. What do you reckon, Weasley?” he taunted. “Wanna bet on it? I'll put up my Firebolt again.”

She bit her lip, unknowingly drawing his attention to it. “We-ll...,” she hesitated, as he dangled the carrot in front of her, but she just couldn't do it. “No, I can't, I won't. Sorry, I promised Tonks, I'm out.” 

“What?” 

She shook her head. “Don't ask me any more questions. I don't know anything about pregnant witches and I'm not betting on the sex.” She stood and began clearing the pizza box and the empty beer bottles. 

Harry stood and followed her. “You know, don't you? Tonks told you the sex!”

“I'm not saying another word. Now, dessert?” Ginny uncovered a treacle tart. “Mum sent it over earlier.”

“I think I love your mum,” declared Harry, eyes widening as she cut him a large slice.  
“Damn, that's good. That's it, I'm moving in with you. Tomorrow we'll go furniture shopping.”

“Wouldn't it make more sense to move in with my mum?...and what's wrong with my furniture?” demanded Ginny, looking around. She'd borrowed bits and pieces from home and her many brothers. Some were threadbare but they were lived in and comfortable, which is all she required. 

“Nothing...much. I don't think your dad would like me moving in on your mum. I honestly don't mind sharing your bedroom. I should warn you, I do like to snuggle,” he teased. 

She laughed. “Yeah, you definitely seem a cuddler.” 

He shook his head. “I like being the little spoon. I like being cuddled.” 

She shook her head. “Go, take your treacle tart and fix my television. I'll spell the dishes to wash.” 

Naturally it only took him a moment and a quick swish of his wand to remove the charm he had put on it, and he settled back and flicked through the other channels. He was watching some Muggle football when she rejoined him. 

“So I don't see any presents under your tree for your Secret Santa?” he hinted, gesturing to the large pile. 

“No, I'm still trying to figure out the perfect gift,” replied Ginny, realising now was a great chance to find out what Harry would like.

“Can't go wrong with socks,” he said, toeing his own shoes off and putting his feet up on the coffee table. He knew she wouldn't mind.

Not only did she not mind, she did the same. She knocked her feet against his. “Your mum will be mortified, you have holes in yours.” 

“That's what Christmas is all about, new jocks and socks,” he teased, knocking her feet back with his. “ So, apart from your Secret Santa, are you finished with your shopping?” 

Ginny nodded. “I like to pick up bits and pieces when I can, you know with this job, we never know how long a case can take. Plus, I make a lot of my own presents, for my family and friends, even if its something small. It's kind of a tradition.” She seemed embarassed. 

“That's nice. I wouldn't know what to make. You've done this since you were little?” he asked. 

Ginny nodded. “We, er, didn't have a lot of money when I was a kid. You know how it is, mum stayed home, dad worked, seven kids. We didn't need much, we never really knew any different till we went to Hogwarts. Then it was harder on Ron than me, only daughter and all. There were some things I got brand new.” 

“You mean you never got Ron's hand me down bras?” teased Harry. 

Ginny snorted. “They probably wouldn't have fitted, he's bigger than me.” 

Harry eyed her chest. “Hey,” she nudged, “eyes up here, mister.” Even if it did send a thrill down her body.

“But the view is so enticing down there,” he quipped. “So, who did you pick for Secret Santa?” 

“Who did you pick?” she challenged. “Cho?” 

His face darkened. “No, thank Merlin. I took her to lunch and that was enough for me. Seamus picked her, though. Don't know what he's bought for her.” 

They continued to watch the football in companiable silence. “ I miss Dipsy,” said Ginny. 

Harry laughed. “With a new godchild, you'll have a great excuse to watch all the kiddie shows and go to the kids movies.” 

“Do you really think Tonks will have the baby early? I need to make something special for h – er, it.” 

He jumped on her near slip. “Ha -you nearly gave it away. I know you know, Weasley. So the baby gets something homemade from you, too?” 

She nodded. “ Everyone I love gets something homemade, it's more personal. Want another beer?” She stood to go and get another one for herself. 

Forget the beer, now he wanted a homemade present from her more than anything. “Er no, I probably should get going. Work tomorrow and all.” 

“Oh...okay. Thanks for coming over and fixing the television...and for the pizza,” she quickly added. 

“No problem. Say, any idea who picked you for Secret Santa?” he asked. 

“Not a clue. I just hope it's not Macmillan. Did you see him go nuts over that stationery set last year?” she asked, opening the door for him. He nodded half heartedly. Once again, they had thought the same. 

He stepped out but hesitated, turning to look back at her. The light from the lounge reflected on her hair, making it look golden and red and all the colours in between. He had to clench his fingers together to stop himself running his hands through it. 

“Harry, are you okay?” she asked gently. She was kind of disappointed, not thinking that he would leave so soon. 

No, he wasn't okay. There was a monster in his chest, breathing fire. “Fine,” he said numbly. “ 'm fine.” He rubbed at his chest. 

“There's that word again,” she teased. When he didn't respond with a smile or a smart comeback, she frowned. “ Harry?” Don't go. Come in, let's talk...laugh, like we always do. She bit her lip to stop herself saying those words aloud. 

“I have to go,” he blurted out. “I'll see you tomorrow.” Turning, he hurried away. 

Ginny watched him scurry away, till he was out of sight. “That was strange, even for Harry,” she muttered, before closing her door and using her wand to seal and secure her flat. 

Harry Apparated to Godric's Hollow, right in front of the little house he was born in. He could see a light still buring in the lounge, and he felt relieved he didn't have to wake his mother. 

He opened the familiar door and went inside. “Mum, it's me,” he called out, so not to alarm her. 

“Harry? Is everything all right, it's late?” she asked, coming to meet him. 

He kissed her cheek and they shared a hug. “Sorry.” 

She cupped his face in her hands. “You never have to apologise for coming home. Now, what brings you by?” 

He followed her into the lounge. “ Mum, tell me about you and dad. Before you got married, I mean. Like, dated and stuff.” 

Lily said nothing, simply staring into her son's eyes; her own eyes. “ You've heard the stories plenty of times before, although Sirius' version of events probably differ from mine.” 

Harry smiled. Sirius had confided many stories of James to Harry, never wanting him to forget his dad, to forget the man Sirius considered a brother more than his own blood. “ The way Sirius told it, Dad was crazy about you for ages but you weren't interested.” 

“Well, that's mostly true. Your dad, along with Sirius, were terrible pranksters. I simply thought they should use their time more wisely, studying and all. James seemed to think he could charm his way through Hogwarts. Both he and Sirius were called into Professor Macgonagall's office more times that I can remember, and lost Gryffindor a lot of house points.” 

Despite not going to Hogwarts, the school fascinated Harry, with all its houses, rules and lessons. “ Did dad have a lot of girlfriends? Did you date a lot before him?” 

Lily laughed. “Your dad was a smooth talker when it came to the girls, both he and Sirius dated a lot. Mind you, to date at Hogwarts mostly meant walking together to class, visiting broom cupboards to snog in, or if the weather was fine, perhaps a picnic out on the grounds. The Hogsmeade visits were only a couple times a year back then,” she explained. 

“That didn't bother you – dad having lots of girlfriends?” 

Lily shook her head. “ I don't think any of them lasted more than a month. I know that doesn't exactly sound like a ringing endorsement for him, but truthfully, James liked the chase more than anything. Sirius and then later, Remus and Peter, were the ones he was closest to. I sometimes wondered what woman would snare James Potter. I mean, if you were dating James, you were also dating Sirius. He'd often tag along, once we finally got together,” she remembered with a smile. 

“ So how did you and dad get together?” asked Harry. 

“We were partnered together in Potions. James assumed I'd do all the work, even though he was perfectly capable. I was so mad at him, Potions was my favourite subject and I planned to become a potioneer after Hogwarts. I went to find him later that night to tell him off.” 

“What happened?” asked Harry, enjoying this glimpse into his parent's past. 

“He was up in the Astonomy tower. I assumed he was waiting for some girl; it was a popular place to go for privacy. I gave him a good telling off and he simply stood there and took it. Had that damn smirk on his face, too,” recalled Lily, lost in memories. 

“Did the other girl come to his aid?” asked Harry. 

Lily shook her head. “There was no other girl, he was waiting for me. Here I was, going off with a full head of steam and then he simply kissed me.” 

“And you were together after that?” 

“Merlin no...but he'd intrigued me. I began to take more notice of him, and suddenly he was everywhere. You could say he wore me down. But he really knuckled down in his sixth year, and amazingly was named Head Boy in our seventh year.” 

“And you were Head Girl.” said Harry. 

Lily nodded. “We spent a lot of time together, patrolling and such. I began to see a different side of James, and of course, we talked a lot. And somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him.” 

“How did you tell him?” asked Harry. 

Lily was silent for a few seconds and Harry wondered if the memories were too painful. “Mum, it's okay, you don't have to answer.” 

She looked at her son, her beautiful son. “You're so much like James,” she said softly. “Why did you come here tonight, Harry?” 

“Because I...I don't know what to get Ginny for Secret Santa,” he blurted out. He couldn't tell his mother of his feelings yet, not when he was still trying to figure them out himself. 

Lily smiled, drawing him close to her side for a hug. “You'll know the right gift when you see it,” she told him gently. 

That didn't help, not that he had really intended asking her for gift giving advice. “Thanks, Mum,” he said. “Think I'll stay here the night, if you don't mind.” 

“Your bedroom is always ready for you, son,” she replied. He nodded and went to secure the little house, as always, thankful that Remus and Tonks lived only a few doors away. 

He returned to the lounge and kissed her cheek. “Night, Mum.” 

“Night, Harry. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Lily watched him walk up the stairs, then she turned the lights out in the little house. She too walked up the stairs, into the master bedroom. 

Too caught up in unexpected visits and long forgotten memories, her mind turned to Ginny Weasley. She had met the witch several times at the Ministry when she had visited Harry, but she had also heard many stories of her from both Tonks and Harry; the latter not even realising how often he spoke of her, mostly with admiration but, as Lily had long suspected, sometimes something else. 

She had heard of the several bets Harry and Ginny had partaken in over the last couple of years, and she knew James and Sirius would heartily approve of Harry's approach to courtship.

Lily thoroughly approved, and on the comforting thought that Harry was starting to realise his true feelings for his fellow Auror, she finally fell asleep.


	5. The Arrival

“Settle down, people,” called Robards, standing in front of them all in their conference room. 

“Hey, Millie''s not here,” realised Ernie. 

“She's out for the day,” said Seamus. 

“Heard she broke up with her boyfriend,” confided Terry, almost gleefully.

“If we're done with the gossip, ladies,” began Robard, impatiently. 

“Hey, I resent that,” interrupted Ginny. She waved her hand in Seamus, Terry and Ernie's direction. “That's all them, we didn't say a word.” By her side, Lisa nodded. 

“She's right, Boss,” added Harry, “but please continue. I, for one, am excited about a new case.”

“Kiss Arse,” muttered Ginny. Harry heard her and winked, then simply beamed at Robards expectantly. 

“You won't be excited when you hear you'll mostly be on surveillance, Potter,” sighed Robards. 

“Great.” He didnt try to hide his sarcasm for if there was one thing Harry hated it was surveillance, especially if it became ongoing. He slumped in his seat. 

“This is big, really big. We've had a tip off that Jimmy Figgis is expected in London soon. He's been -”

“Jimmy, 'the Butcher', Figgis!” cried Harry. “Aw, come on, Boss, you gotta put me on the case.” 

Every Auror wanted to take down Jimmy Figgis, a criminal wanted for trafficking bad potions, as well as dodgy potion ingredients. As many of the ingredients were creature based, he was known as ' The Butcher', for the cruel way he procured his ingredients. 

“He's been known to frequent the Shrunken Head', a small, out of the way pub just off Knockturn Alley. We've been suspicious of that place for awhile, but this is the first real tip off we've had. Finnegan, we've convinced their bar tender to take a leave of absence, you'll be filling in for him, as you're the only one here with actual bar experience. You'll be an asset behind the bar, the perfect place to listen out for talk, encourage the not so sober clientele to drop a few secrets.” Seamus nodded. 

“How hard can it be?” scoffed Harry. “ Little bit of this, add a dash of that and wa-la,” he said. 

“There's a bit more to it than that, Potter,” nudged Seamus. 

Robards ignored them. “Weasley, Turpin, you're down for waitressing. It's a good chance to move around the room, you never know what you may overhear. You'll have access to the back too, so eyes and ears open. Here's your uniform.”

He threw one to each of them. “Er, where's the rest of it Boss?” asked Ginny, holding up a tiny tee-shirt. 

“That's it, I'm afraid. I believe you can wear a skirt or pants with it -” he replied. 

“Thank Merlin,” she sighed. 

“But they'd prefer you didn't,” finished Robards. “Short shorts were the requested clothing, the shorter the better. Weasley, don't get fired your first hour,” he quickly added. 

Ginny shut her mouth and shot her boss a disgruntled look. “I wasn't going to say anything,” she lied. 

“Uh-uh, I don't like it,” said Harry. “Just Finnegan, Turpin and Weasley? We need more people in there.”

“ It's only till we get some real information, Potter. We'll reassess then,” said Robards. 

“So where are we on surveillance?” asked Harry. “ I could stop bathing for a week, then simply sit in the corner drinking Firewhiskey, keeping an eye on their Floo. I'll be Harvey Norgenbloom, a wanderer who's returned to London to wait for his girlfriend to get out of the Muggle lady jail,” he expanded. 

He turned to Seamus. “You can be Dante Thunderstone, a recently divorced father of five with a dark sexual secret.”

“Oy, that name's not very Irish, Potter...and what do you mean, a dark sexual secret?” sputtered Seamus. 

“Thought it was obvious, actually,” sniggered Terry. Seamus flipped him the finger. 

“Do me, do me,” laughed Lisa. “Who am I?”

“Your name is Jenny Gildenhorn, you tried to break into the soap operas on the wireless but when they turned you away, you fell into a deep depression.You couldn't hold down a job and you kept falling for the wrong men and that's how you ended up working at the Shrunken Head,” he finished. She clapped her hands in approval. 

“If you've finished?” asked Robards, dryly. 

“Give me a name, Potter?” asked Seamus, chuckling. 

“You're Angus O'Malley, youngest son of Maggie O'Malley. Your family owns a pub in Ireland and you were an alcoholic by the time you were seventeen. Your family staged an intervention to make you go to rehab, but you refused and left, working in pubs along the way until you finally made it to London. You like the nightlife, you love to boogie. There is no woman in your life, because of your -”

“Dark sexual secret,” chorused Ginny, Terry and Ernie, while Lisa laughed. 

“Are you finished, Potter?” asked Robards. 

“Well, someone still needs to be Dante Thunderstone. You up for that, Boss?”

Robards rolled his eyes. “Dismissed. Weasley, Turpin, Finnegan, my office, one hour. I'll have more details for you then.”

“Yes, sir,” the said in unison. 

“How do you do it, Potter?” asked Terry. 

“It is pretty funny,” admitted Ginny, “how you can just come up with these characters at the drop of a hat.”

“Just a gift,” he replied modestly. 

Ginny eyed him curiously as the others departed. “There's more to it than that. Come on, you can tell me.”

Harry shrugged. “You know mum and I went into hiding after my dad was killed. I was just a kid, growing up amongst all these adults. Some I only saw once, then never again. Most came to talk to mum, Sirius and Remus; they ignored me. So I made up stories about them to pass the time. Who they were, what their background was, where they were going. Made the time go quicker.”

“Probably explains why you're so good at observation,” said Ginny, trying not to show how sad she felt for him right then. He hadn't had much of a childhood, she realised, unlike hers, with six brothers and the Burrow to play in. 

“Yeah, you're right. The rest comes naturally, of course,” he bragged, then laughed at her face. That is, till she held up the too-little tee shirt in dismay. He tried not to let her see the scowl on his face. 

“This is not going to fit,” she declared, not realising he really didn't want to discuss her new working attire with him. “Things are going to get squashed together.” 

Harry hunched over, trying his best not to let her comments about her breasts affect him. 

Ginny pulled her shirt away from herself and looked down. “Sorry for what I'm about to do to you,” she told them. 

Harry stood abruptly. “Gotta go. Got a...thing, gotta go. Bye.” 

Ginny watched him go. “Well, that was weird. Not one boob comment.” Something was definitely up with Harry, and she intented to find out what it was. 

/*/*/*/*

Ten days later, and there had been no word in the pub about Jimmy Figgis. Seamus , Lisa and Ginny had slotted in well with the other staff with not too many questions asked; apparantly staff turnover was high and it wasn't unusual for staff to simply never turn up for work. Seamus, with some understanding of hospitality work, didnt think too much about it, but it made Ginny feel uneasy. Had these people disappeared of their choice, or had they been made to disappear? 

Millie had returned to work, determined to bury herself in work to forget her heartache. Her curvier figure lent the required uniform the desired effect, and Millie's tip jar had already doubled Ginny's and Lisa's.

The four weren't often on the same shifts but it was all hands on deck for the Friday and Saturday night shifts. That first weekend had been an eye opener, for as quiet as it was Monday to Thursday, the place had been packed the other two nights. Ginny felt comforted having the others working with her, and knew that several other Aurors were among the clientele, heavily disguised, probably including Harry, although he never made contact with her. 

She'd returned home on the Wednesday, having done the afternoon shift. Her feet were killing her, and she viciously kicked off the heels that gave her an extra three inches of height, square across the room. She itched to burn them with her wand. 

She sank onto her sofa, happy to be home but too tired to change out of the tiny tee shirt and short shorts she was wearing. She worried the case was going to go over into Christmas, now a mere two weeks away. 

There was a knock at her door, and she silently groaned, not wanting to get up. “Dean, can we give it a miss tonight?” she called. 

“It's not Dean, it's me.” 

Harry. Damn, that reminded her she still didnt have a clue what to give him for Secret Santa. 

“Gin?” 

“ Hang on.” She groped on the floor for her travel cloak, and the pocket her wand was in still. She grasped it, bringing it out and waving it at the door, cancelling her wards. “ Come in, Harry.” 

He opened the door and entered hurriedly. “I'm not even going to ask why you were expecting Dean,” he said gruffly. He beckoned her. “ Come on, we have to go.” 

She sat up, already reaching for cloak. “Did we get a lead?” she asked excitedly. 

“What? No. It's Tonks, her waters broke.” 

“Oh.” Ginny lay back and yawned, wondering if she could convince Harry to give her a footrub. “So we'll get her a new one, what's the rush? Say Harry, I was wondering -” 

“THE BABY'S COMING,” he yelled. “ COME ON!” 

“The baby? It's coming now? My godchild is nearly here?” she cried, sitting back up. 

Harry nodded with every question she asked. “Yes, yes and yes. Come on, let's go.” 

“Should I change? I don't want the baby to see me dressed like this?” she asked nervously. 

Harry looked at her briefly, very briefly. “Well, you are definitely showcasing two things the baby will like...” His eyes dropped to her chest, plumped up by the too tight tee shirt. 

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “But we don't have time. THE BABY IS COMING!” he yelled again. 

“All right, I heard you the first time,” she huffed, bending down to grab her cloak. Harry bit his tongue to stop the moan as her shorts rode up impossibly higher. “ I'm not wearing those, though,” she gestured, to the heels. “Shall I take the baby's present with me or -” 

“For the love of Merlin, woman,” sighed Harry, and he strode towards her, wrapped his arm around her waist and Apparated them away to Godric's Hollow. 

They arrived outside the small cottage. Teddy must have been keeping an eye out for them because the door opened immediately and he ran out. “Harry, Harry,” he cried. 

Harry scooped him up, settling the boy on his lap. “Hey Buddy, sorry, I had to go and get Gin-Gin.” 

Ginny frowned at the nickname. “That's for Teddy and the new baby to use, not you, Harry.” 

“I don't fink the baby can talk,” frowned Teddy. 

“Good call, Teddy,” agreed Harry. 

“I meant when she – or he,” she amended hastily, “ is older.” 

“Harry, Ginny.” It was Lily, beckoning them from the doorway. “It's getting close.” 

“How's Tonks?” asked Ginny, as she entered the Lupin's home, hugging Lily in excitement. 

“Exhausted. She's been in labour all day,” explained Lily. 

“ I know how she feels,” sighed Ginny. At Lily's surprised look and Harry's bark of laughter, she backpedaled. “Well, not exactly, but -” 

“LILY!” Remus' voice cut her off and they all looked up as he came looking for Lily. “Ginny, thank Merlin you're here; Tonks was asking about you. Lily, Andi needs some help, it's nearly time.” He disappeared back the way he came. 

“Grandma's helping wiv da baby,” said Teddy, as they went to the lounge. He immediately went to play with his building blocks on the floor. “Harry help?” 

“Sure, Teddy, in a minute. Gin, want a cuppa?” he asked.

“Yes please.” She sank onto the floor and began to build something, under Teddy's careful supervision. 'You can only use the red and blue blocks, Gin-Gin.' 

“Here you go.” Harry returned and handed a cup to her eager hands, watching her take a sip. 

“Mmm, perfect,” she said, “ thanks.” 

“Ginny, look.” Teddy held up his creation and Harry smiled as Ginny oohed and aahed over it, praising Teddy for his creativity. They then joined him in creating something of their own until they heard the cries of relief and wonder, then the wonderful sound of a newborn crying. 

“She's here,” gasped Ginny. 

“Aha, I knew you knew the sex,” pointed Harry. 

Teddy looked up. “What's sex?” 

“Ask your godfather. No, forget that, ask your dad. Later, many years later,” mumbled Ginny, standing shakily. Her goddaughter had arrived! 

“Are you all right?” asked Harry, standing too. 

Before she could reply, Lily and Remus came to the lounge. “Teddy, want to come back and see mummy?” asked Remus. 

Teddy shook his head. “I'm building wiv Ginny.” 

Lily and Harry chuckled. “Your mummy has someone she wants you to meet,” cajoled Remus. “It won't take long.” 

“All right.” Teddy got to his feet and went to his dad, taking his hand. He looked back over his shoulder. “ 'member, Ginny, only the red and blue ones.” He then trotted off with Remus. 

“How's Tonks?” Harry asked his mother, as she joined them on the sofa. 

“She's fine. The labour was long but the delivery was quick and the baby is fine. A healthy seven pounder.” Lily patted Harry's hand. 

They both looked over at Ginny as she sniffed. “She's really here, and she's all right? Ten fingers, ten toes and everything?” she asked Lily. 

“And looking forward to meeting her godmother,” nodded Lily. 

“Merlin!” Ginny fanned her face, unable to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. She beamed through the tears. “Harry, I'm a fricken godmother, how cool is that!” 

“About time, too,” laughed Harry, poking the bear on a topic she'd been most passionate about. 

“I know, right!” Her indignation was both hilarious and adorable. She sank back to the floor, mindlessly adding one brick to the other. “Bill and Fleur are going to see just how good a godmother I can be, and they'll regret not naming me Vic or Nicky's godmother – ha! That's what I'll say to them. Ha!” 

They turned at the sound of small running feet. “I got a sister,” cried Teddy, “ she's real red and small.” 

“Congratulations, Teddy,” cried Harry and Ginny together, and the little boy smiled at them all. 

“Ginny.” Remus was watching his son get high fives from Harry, pleased that his son seemed happy with the new addition. “ Tonks and I would like to introduce you to your goddaughter.” 

“La-la. That's her name. La-La,” said Teddy, joining Ginny on the floor. “Ginny, I said red and blue,” he chastised. 

“ La La?” queried Harry, while Lily tried to smother her laughter behind her hand. 

“El-la,” corrected Remus, looking affectionately at his son, totally engrossed in pulling apart Ginnys creations and starting over. “Druella Lily Lupin, to be exact.” 

“After Tonk's grandmother,” said Ginny softly. 

“I'm honoured, Remus,” said Lily quietly. 

“Ginny?” Ginny nodded and followed Remus down the hall. 

“Wait!” she cried, before he could open the door. He looked at her in query. “Are you sure you want me for her godmother. You could change your mind, you know. Speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

“I think that's for a wedding, Ginny,” he smiled indulgently, “and no, we haven't changed our mind. We both want you for Ella's godmother, there was no-  
one else we even considered.” 

Ginny hugged Remus. “I will never let you or Tonks regret this decision,” she said tearfully. “Now come on, I want to meet my goddaughter.” 

With his arm around her shoulder, Remus opened the door and Ginny stepped through. Tonks was in bed, her mother bustling around, still cleaning things up. The baby, wrapped in a blanket, rested in her mother's arms. 

“Is that what you bloody wear to meet your goddaughter for the first time, Ginny?” demanded Tonks. 

“I-I-” Ginny looked down at herself. “Harry didn't give me any time to change,” she said defensively. She came closer, scowling at Tonk's outburst of laughter. She assumed it would be bad manners to hex a mother so soon after giving birth. “May I?” 

Tonks nodded, peeling back the blanket so Ginny could see Ella. “Oh, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,” she whispered. She watched in wonder as the baby yawned and opened her eyes, looking blankly around before closing them again. 

“Come here,” urged Tonks, and Ginny sat on the side of the bed. “Mum, could you -?” Tonks gestured, and Andromeda came to Tonk's side and took the baby, placing it in Ginny's arms. 

Ginny stroked the small satin cheek with her forefinger. “Hi Ella,” she crooned softly, “I'm Ginny, your godmother.” 

Tonks carefully moved closer, wincing a bit but resting her head on Ginny's shoulder as they both looked at the baby. “She has Remus' nose,” pointed out Tonks, “ poor thing.” 

“She'll grow into it. Tonks, I love her so much already,” realised Ginny, aloud. 

Tonks nodded knowingly. “It kinda hits you, doesn't it? Gin, I have a daughter!” 

“You're brilliant, Tonks, you really are,” said Ginny, unable to take her eyes off the baby. 

“I concur,” said Remus. “May I bring Harry in now, he's champing at the bit.” 

Tonks nodded, so Remus left, returning with Harry, Lily and Teddy, who crawled up the bed, squeezing between Tonks and Ginny. 

“Ginny, you weren't s'posed to use da green and yellow blocks,” he chastised. 

“Sorry Teddy, I forgot.” Her head was all in a daze. 

“Let's give her a pass for today, Teddy, it's her first day as godmother, ” teased Harry.   
“May I hold the baby?” 

Ginny reluctantly handed Ella to Harry, watching as he cooed over her and made silly faces, making Teddy laugh. “Welcome to our family, sweet Ella Lupin,” he said, kissing her forehead. 

He'd said the same to her when he congratulated her on being named godmother, and she realised she did think of these people as family, and they were now bonded in a special way. 

She held out her hands, eager to hold the baby again. Harry handed her back, and they all chuckled as she became weepy all over again. 

Ginny didn't care. She was a godmother to the most beautiful baby ever. She leaned down to whisper. “From one little sister to another, I will teach you all my hexes. Promise.” 

Harry had heard her whisper and saw the love in her eyes as she cooed over the baby.   
She was a natural with Teddy and her nieces and would make a great mother when the time came. He dared to dream of a bustling home, filled with kids and dogs and cats and laughter, and a certain red head at the heart of it all, 

“HARRY?” 

He shook his head. “Sorry, lost in thought,” he apologised to his mother. “What did I miss?” 

“She yawned,” sobbed Ginny. “It was beautiful.” 

“Sorry I missed that,” said Harry, sarcastically. “What?” he asked, when Ginny looked at him in annoyance. “It's not like she won't do it ever again.” 

“I don't appreciate your tone,” said Ginny, sniffing haughtily. 

“What's tone?” asked Teddy, mindlessly playing with Ella's tiny fingers. “Why're you crying, Gin-Gin?”

“Because it's a happy day, Teddy,” replied Ginny. 

“Is it Christmas already?” he asked in hope. 

“No, it's Ella's birth day,” said Tonks. 

“But there's no cake or balloons. I always have cake and balloons on my birfday,” rationalised Teddy. 

“Too right, Teddy. What's say you and I run to the shops and pick up some cake and balloons for Ella's birth day,” suggested Harry. 

“Yeah, yeah,” said an excited Teddy. “Can we have choclit. I love choclit.” 

“Course you can, love. Ella will love any flavour her big brother picks out,” chuckled Tonks. 

Teddy jumped into Remus' arms and then was passed onto Harry, who perched the toddler onto his hip. 

“Right, anything else while we're out?” he asked the group. “Cigars, champagne.” 

“Damn, I wouldn't mind either but I can't,” sighed Tonks, “ but get a cigar for you and Remus.” 

“Your dad, Sirius and I had one when you were born, Harry,” confided Remus, with a sad smile at Lily. 

“You're right! I yelled at him after because he smelled of cigar and I didn't want Harry to inhale it,” cried Lily, laughing. “If you're getting cigars, then Ginny and I will enjoy some champagne, thanks, love.” 

Harry bowed and prepared to leave. “Harry, wait,” called Ginny. “Don't get pink balloons, at least, not just pink...please.” 

“What colour should I get?” asked Harry. 

“Red and blue,” suggested Teddy. 

Ginny smiled at Teddy but shook her head. “Some pink, but something else too, maybe a light purple. So she knows she has choices,” she finished softly. “What? Not all girls like pink, you know,” she added defensively as the others chuckled. 

Harry returned with four yellow, four purple and two pink balloons. 

Ginny beamed and hugged him. 

Totally worth it.


	6. The Capture

The next couple of days flew by, as Ginny divided her time between the Auror department, the Shrunken Head and the Lupin's home. Ella's birth had awakened something in Ginny, a longing for something she had never known she wanted. She'd seen her mother raise seven children and her life revolved around her home. Ginny had always wanted more for herself, but in these first days of Ella's life, she could suddenly see a life beyond the Aurors.

Harry had been acting strange, well, stranger than usual. She'd barely seen him, yet Seamus assured her he was around. The whispers about Jimmy Figgis were getting louder at the Shrunken Head; whispers of deals about to be made but no mention of when. The rest of the Auror team had been pulled in, with Terry as dishwasher and Harry and Roger as visitors to the shady pub. 

They'd been instructed to be low key, but once Harry had seen the clientele and the situations Ginny was forced into; smiling politely as some drunken ass copped a feel or propositioned her. He was getting a really bad feeling about her being there. So he decided to change tactic. 

“I'm Dante Thunderstone, and that there is my girl,” he announced loudly to Seamus, pointing at Ginny. “Hi baby,” he called out, waving. She rolled her eyes and once she had deposited the appropriate drinks to the table, she approached him. 

“Dante, what brings you here? You know I'm working,” she said firmly, hoping he'd take the hint. 

Harry tossed his drink back and gestured for another. “Your shift's nearly over, sweety. I won't let you walk the streets alone, not around here.” 

“That's so sweet of you,” said Ginny, noting that the owner of the pub, Mundungus Fletcher, had come out of his ofice and was listening to their conversation. He was a greasy little man who was known to trade stolen merchandise. Something like this would be right up his alley. 

Ginny pretended to caress his cheek, and lightly slapped it. “ So” - slap - “ sweet” – slap.

“Anything for you, sweety,” he simpered, knowing Mundungus was there and listening intently. The moment he moved away, the facade dropped. “What the hell?” he winced, rubbing his cheek. 

“You're hovering over me, why?” she hissed, as she cleared a table close by. 

“Why did you call out Dean's name the other day, when I came to get you for Ella's birth?” he blurted out. It had been on his mind for days. He liked Dean, he seemed a nice guy who was often called in when they needed a sketch artist of a suspect. It would be a real shame if his fingers got hexed off off, wouldn't it? 

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Ginny, who had forgotten about the events leading up to her precious goddaughters birth. 

“Nothing, forget it. I just plan to be around – a lot, that's all.” He shrugged, unable to explain to her his bad feeling. 

“Psst.” Both Harry and Ginny looked at Seamus, who gestured every so slightly with his head. 

Jimmy Figgis had just entered the pub, accompanied by two burly men. 

Mundungus welcomed the much larger man with open arms, showing him to what seemed to be the best table in the place, a booth. The other two men stood sentry near the table. Dung snapped his fingers and two of his regular staff jumped to attention. 

“Bring this man whatever he wants,” announced Dung. He turned back to Jimmy. “If I knew you was coming, I could have closed the place just for you.” 

“Firewhiskey,” said Jimmy to the waitress. He eyed her up and down in a leering manner. 

“Bring him a glass of our finest,” beamed Mundungus, simpering to the bigger, more powerful man. 

“Not a glass, a bottle. Just one...for now,” smirked Jimmy, knowing the man he called 'Dung' hated giving anything away for free. 

“Right, sure, of course. A bottle of our finest Firewhiskey,” nodded Mundungus The waitress nodded and hurried away. 

Before Harry could stop her, Ginny went to the waitress's side. “Hey, who is that? Do you need any help?” 

“ It's Big Jim, a friend of the boss'.” The waitress's hands were shaking so bad, as she grabbed a glass and placed it on the tray. Seamus silently handed her a bottle and they watched her return to the table. 

Mundungus was chattering away to Jimmy but the other man's attention was back on the waitress, Sally. He said something to her that made her miss the glass as she poured his Firewhiskey. 

Dung reprimanded her, shooing her away in anger. Before Harry could stop her, Ginny moved to the table, using her wand to clean the mess up and re-pour the drink. Jimmy watched her silently. 

He then began to talk to her, and Harry saw Ginny nod and began to write something down in her little notebook. Harry felt relieved the man was simply ordering a meal, but realised the man's sharp eyes followed Ginny as she departed to place his order. 

“We have people in position, Harry,” muttered Seamus, placing another drink in front of Harry. “If Weasley or someone can get close enough to put a tracking spell on him, we should have him.” He resumed wiping down the bar. 

Harry scowled, not wanting Ginny anywhere near the man. “What happened to the other waitress?” he asked quietly. 

“Propositioned her, threatened her kids. Makes me wonder about the other waitress' that used to work here,” admitted Seamus. 

“We'll need to look into that once this is all over,” said Harry. 

Seamus eyed his partner. “What's with you, you're on edge?” He smiled at another patron and began to mix a drink whilst still listening to Harry. 

“Just the adrenalin before a big bust,” lied Harry. 

“Bullshit. It's Weasley, innit? When are you finally going to admit you got the hots for her?” He slid the drink to the patron, nodding in thanks as he handled the payment. 

Harry snorted. “ I so do not.” 

“Do so.” 

“Do not.” 

“Do so. And I think she feels the same about you, you ugly bastard.” 

“Do not- er, what did you say?” asked Harry. 

“I called you an ugly bastard,” grinned Seamus. 

“Not that, the other,” sighed Harry. 

“Don't know what you're talkin' about.” 

“Do so.” 

“Do not.” 

“You said you thought she felt the same way about me,” said Harry. 

“ Did I?” 

“You did.” 

“You sure?” 

“Surer than sure.” 

“You like her?” 

“Yeah but - wait, you can't -” 

“No take backs,” defended Seamus. “ You like Weasley!” 

Harry shrugged his affirmation. Seamus cackled. “I knew it! We all knew it!” 

“I think she'd got something going on with Thomas, you know, that sketch artist guy,” said Harry. 

Seamus scowled. “She definitely does not have anything to do with Dean.” 

Harry looked at his partner, surprised at his sullen tone. “Look, I have to get her out of here. I can't let her get hurt.” 

“If anyone can handle him, it's Weasley,” said Seamus. He looked up. “Oy, she's going back with his food.” 

“I need to distract his attention,” muttered Harry to himself. As Ginny passed with her fully laden tray, he called out, “Hi baby, you're so pretty.” 

Ginny shot him a filthy look. “Go home, Dante, I'll see you later,” she said, teeth grinding together at Harry's intervention. 

He responded by blowing her a kiss, and he had absolutely no intentions of going anywhere. 

“Oh boy,” he heard Seamus say behind him. “She's going to hex you so bad later.” 

Harry's scowl grew as Ginny giggled and flirted with Jimmy. Dung's eyes flittered nervously, as his business dealings now depended on this new waitress. He'd never wanted or intended to get hooked up with Jimmy Figgis. He was into some serious bad shit, and Dung didn't like not being the big king pin in town. 

“What is she doing?” Harry asked, his teeth grinding in anxiousness. 

“Her job,” said Seamus, dryly. 

Millie drew closer to the main table, drawing Jimmy's attention away from Ginny. Dung was whispering in Jimmy's ear, but the man shooed the other away, his focus now on Millie and her more curvaceous figure. Clearly he was not interested in business right then. 

Ginny left Millie at the table, removing glasses and clearing a nearby table. She ignored Harry but went to the bar, requesting a clean glass for Mr Figgis. She shook her head at Seamus' quiet query if she had found out any information. 

“I think Millie will have more luck,” she muttered quietly, then left to continue cleaning up and taking more orders. All the while she kept her eyes on Millie, and Harry kept his eyes on Ginny. 

The hours ticked by and the patrons slowly dwindled. Millie and Ginny had done their best to keep both Dung and Jimmy well fed and the drinks a plenty. Dung was already swaying and half under the table, but the drink seemed to have no effect on Jimmy. His two companions barely moved from their stance, and indulged in neither food nor drink. Their eyes didnt miss a whole lot, and Harry was glad their team was in place before they had arrived. 

Millie had been lured back to the table; Ginny kept hovering close by and Terry had come out from the back to act as busboy. But they couldn't linger too long, and eventually they had to return to the back. 

Millie left Jimmy and Dung to grab yet another bottle of Firewhiskey. “Midnight,” she confided to Seamus out the side of her mouth. “He has a Portkey. He's invited me to a party.” 

Seamus handed her the bottle, his hand covering hers. “I'll tell Potter. We've got your back.” 

Harry received the news grimly. That bad feeling of his had only spiked and he had to let Ginny know. From his pants pocket he pulled out a corner of his invisiibilty cloak for Seamus to see. He nodded in recognition, and Harry went to find Ginny. 

He caught up with her down the corridor near the rest rooms. “Hey, any news?” she asked, once she had made sure they were alone. 

Harry nodded. “Midnight, he has a Portkey.” 

She nodded. “ Okay. I'll stick close to Millie and -” 

Before Harry knew what was happening, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and then locked her arms around him. But even more surprising, she kissed him. Passionately. 

His mind all awhirl, he lost himself in the kiss. He quickly took control, pushing her up against the wall', his hands on her waist. 

“What's going on 'ere?” 

They broke apart, breathing heavily and saw Mundungus swaying drunkenly. He pointed at Ginny. “I don't pay you to snog your boyfriend. Get back to work.” 

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir.” Ginny lowered her eyes as if knowing she had done wrong. “I won't be much longer, baby,” she breathed sexily to Harry, cupping his cheek, and hurried back to the kitchen. 

“And you...” Mundungus turned his hazy attention to Harry. “Get out of here. Don't mess with my waitress.” 

“Just waiting for my baby to finish her shift, Boss,” simpered Harry. 

“Go,” said Dung, with surprising steel in his voice, “ now.” 

Harry pretended to be scared. “I'll just wait out at the bar,” he pointed and scurried away. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Mundungus head for the gent's loos. With no-one else around, he took out his dad's invisibility cloak and threw it around himself and returned to the corridor. 

Mundungus returned a couple minutes later, looking greener than ever. From the other direction, Jimmy joined him. “ Gotta take a piss, then we'll get going. I got people to meet.” 

Harry noted the look of relief on Dung's face. “Been a pleasure 'aving you stop by my 'umble establishment,” he said grandly. 

“I'm taking the girl with me,” Jimmy said flatly, almost daring Mundungus to refuse. 

“The dark haired one? Wonderful choice,” simpered Mundungus, to Harry's disgust as they discussed Millie like she was a piece of meat.

“And the red haired one.” 

Harry froze. 

“My boys deserve a treat,” chuckled Jimmy, “ and I'm feeling generous tonight. This deal will bring me a nice pile of shiny galleons.” 

A fury like nothing Harry had ever known swept over him. All he could think of was to get Ginny as far away as possible from this seedy pub, even knowing she would hex him for doing so. 

Jimmy left to use the facilities and Dung shuffled past Harry, muttering something about finally letting someone know Jimmy was leaving. Taking a huge gamble, Harry left Jimmy and hurried to find Ginny. 

Ginny was still in bit of a daze from that kiss, even as she knew she needed to focus. She handed dirty glasses to Seamus, who looked at her in confusion. Lisa came to talk to them.

“Hey, what's- ” began Lisa, when Ginny blurted out - “We kissed. Harry and I kissed.” 

“What?” chorused Seamus and Lisa. 

“To keep our cover from being blown. We didn't have a choice, it was just for work,” she explained, her face red. 

Lisa grinned. “Tell me everything!” 

“I just did. It's no big deal, it was nothing, it was...it was...” Amazing, brilliant, hot...

“Who cares about a kiss,” teased Seamus, “ call me when you grab each other's arses.” 

Ginny blanched. “We're not – we don't – oh shut up, Shay.” 

“Harry's coming over,” whispered Lisa. “ We'll talk later.” She left to continue with the clean up, spreading the word to her fellow law enforcement officers in disguise, still lingering over drinks and playing darts.

With barely anyone left in the room that wasn't part of Jimmy's entourage or part of the law enforcement team, Harry sidled up to Ginny, having removed his invisiibility cloak. 

She was trying not to look him in the eye, still shaken from the power of that kiss and not wanting him to see how much it had affected her. 

“He's going to take Millie,” he started. 

Ginny nodded. “Then I'm going too. I'll stick close to her.” 

He'd expected as much, the girls teaming up whenever situations like this occurred, thankfully, not too often. 

He put his hand on her arm. “Listen, I have something to ask you.” 

Ginny blushed, she couldn't help it. “Yes?” 

“When this goes down, I need you to stay back,” he said. 

Ginny stared at him for a minute, unable to fully process what he was saying. “Pardon?” 

“There's plenty of us here. I need you to stay back,” he said. 

“Why? Is there something else going on?” she asked, confused. 

He hesitated. “He plans to give you to those goons of his.” 

Ginny scoffed. “I can take them.” 

Harry simply continued to stare at her, almost silently pleading with her to understand, only, how could she know he just couldn't let her get hurt. 

Ginny folded her hands over her chest. “Why me? I've been a part of this team from day one, this is more my case than yours. Figgis wants me to go,” she reminded him.

Harry winced at her words. “You're staying back, I'm calling seniority here.” 

Her jaw dropped open. “You're calling bullshit is what it is. One year, Potter, that's all you've got over me.” 

“And a shitload more cases. When this goes down, you're staying back. You and Turpin.” May as well protect them both so he only had to worry about Millie. 

“Psst. Butcher's coming,” hissed Seamus. 

Harry frowned at her. “You're staying,” he declared. 

If looks could kill, he'd be dead right now. “You better not let him lay a hand on Millie, Potter,” she said, cold fury in her voice, “and you better not fuck this up. Bring him in, or else...” 

He pulled her to him and kissed her to shut her up. May as well get something out of it before she hexed his lips off. “I will,” he declared softly. 

Ginny slapped his face. “I saw you chatting up the other waitress, you pig! We are so over,” she cried, as Jimmy Figgis walked past. She stormed off; her timing was perfect.

Harry rubbed his jaw; Ginny hadn't held back. He knew he deserved it. 

“Women,” chuckled Jimmy. “More trouble than their worth. Only good for one thing.” 

Harry patted him on his back, taking the opportunity to plant a tracking charm on him. “Aint it the truth. Think I prefer blondes anyway. Red heads are too much trouble.” He sent a silent prayer of apology to his mother and Ginny. “ I'm out of here.” 

He made a big show of leaving, only to return second later wearing the invisibilty cloak. He made his way to Seamus' side, explaining quietly about the tracking charm, and his plan to grab onto Millie as she left with Jimmy via the Portkey, ensuring he'd be right by her side. The others would follow the tracking charm, set to activate as soon as the Portkey stopped. 

“But we have to make sure we catch him and whoever he's meeting, catch them doing the deal,” reminded Harry. “I'll send a Patronus if I can.” 

“I'll check in with the others,” assured Seamus. 

“Weasley and Turpin are staying back. My orders,” said Harry. 

“What? Why?” asked Seamus. 

“Gotta go, he's putting his cloak on. Let's get ready to slaughter the Butcher,” taunted Harry. 

“That was bad, Potter,” said Seamus, shaking his head. 

“No time to come up with anything better,” grinned Harry, leaving Seamus to head for Millie. Ginny was in the back room, thankfully out of sight. Probably plotting ways to kill him, he thought. 

“Ready to go, my dear?” Jimmy asked Millie. 

“Where is this party you're taking me to?” asked Millie, buying Harry and the others time to get into place. 

“Just a friend's place. Here, take my arm, the Portkey's nearly ready. Where's your red haired friend?” asked Jimmy. 

“Oh, she left already. She just broke up with her boyfriend and she was all upset. We don't need her, do we?” Millie flirted. 

Jimmy didn't look pleased to have his plans thwarted, and Harry could see the smooth talking man change into a cold sadistic butcher. “We'll take the blonde, then.” 

“She left too.” Harry cursed Millie for getting Jimmy mad. “ Come on, I want to go and party.” 

“We'll party when I say so,” he growled, grabbing her hand roughly and activating the Portkey. Harry grabbed Millie's other hand and squeezed to let her know she wasn't alone. 

And then they were gone; Jimmy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle, following immediately with a Portkey of their own. 

Within ten minutes, the rest of the law enforcement agents had followed, led by Seamus, after receiving Harry's Patronus. All except Lisa and Ginny. 

“I guess we should just go back to the office and wait,” suggested Lisa, grumpily. 

Ginny grunted her agreement, very pissed off with what was going down, and the fact that she wasn't among the bust.

Just as they were about to leave, Lisa grabbed Ginny's arm. “Ginny, who's that man talking to Mundungus? I didn;t see him come in to the pub but he looks familiar.” 

Ginny peeked around the corner into what seemed to be Mundungus' office. The two men talked for awhile, they seemed to debating something, judging by the way Mundungus was getting frustrated. But finally they seemed to come to a mutual agreement, shaking hands. 

The other man was short, like Mundungus, but stockier. “Come on, come on, turn around,” whispered Ginny. 

Finally the man did so, and Ginny gasped. “Come on, follow me, wands out,” she ordered Lisa, and pushed open the door, casting anti Apparition spells and binding spells. 

“Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for being an accomplice to the murder of James Potter. We've had you on our most wanted lists for many years,” said Ginny, casting an anti-Animagus spell and taking his wand. 

“Mundungus Fletcher, you're under arrest for aiding and abetting a known criminal,” announced Lisa, taking Dung's wand. 

“I had no bleeding clue who he was, he's just a stranger come to talk to me about a business opportunity,” lied Mundungus. 

“Tell it to our lawyers,” spat Ginny, “under Veritaserum.” 

Dung paled. “I want a lawyer of my own.” 

Ginny nodded. She continued to read Pettigrew his rights, Lisa was doing the same with Mundungus before they attached a Portkey to the two men that would send them to the holding cells at the Ministry. 

“You ready?” asked Lisa. 

“Yeah, go ahead, I'll be right behind you,” replied Ginny. 

“Robards is going to be so impressed with us,” said Lisa, gleefully. “ It's a great night for our team. Figgis, Pettigrew, Dung. Lucky we stayed behind, yeah? Do you reckon Harry knew?” 

“Maybe.” But she knew Harry hadn't known, for he would have wanted to be there to arrest Pettigrew himself. 

Lisa left and Ginny conjured her Patronus, sending it to Lily Potter and Remus Lupin. “Sorry it's so late but Peter Pettigrew has just been arrested. Thought you'd want to know.” 

She then Apparated to the ministry.

~~~~~~~~~

The Auror office was all abuzz, with people coming in and out. Never mind it was close to three in the morning. 

Ginny was dictating her report when Seamus went past. “Coffee?” he offered. 

Ginny paused the quill, shaking her head. “I've already had four cups.” 

“I still can't believe you and Lisa caught Pettigrew. Quite a coup for you two.” 

“How's Harry's mum?” she asked, waving off her capture. Lily Potter, accompanied by Remus Lupin, had arrived not long after Ginny had sent her patronus. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, had arrived; himself, a young Auror at the time of James' death. 

“She's doing all right, same with Lupin. Shaken but okay. Harry's in there with them now,” confided Seamus. 

Ginny blew suppressed air out of her mouth. “I still can't believe he left Lisa and me behind.” It had been stewing on her mind since he had left.

Seamus was about to say something, then apparently changed his mind. Ginny jumped on it. “What? Come on, Shay, you know something.” 

Seamus hesitated then shook his head. “Not for me to say. I didn't agree with his decision but I sort of understood why he made it. And that's all I'm saying,” he finished, as Ginny opened her mouth to question him further. 

“Hey Shay, Gin, how are you guys doing?” It was Harry, a weary Harry, leaning against her door. 

“ What's happening with Pettigrew?” asked Ginny.

“Hermione got a confession out of him. He admitted he was the secret keeper for my parents home in Godric's Hollow, and that he told Voldemort.” 

“Your mum must be so relieved,” said Ginny. 

“Yeah, she is. Look, I'm going to take her home, but I just wanted to say thanks.” He smiled tiredly and stepped away. 

“Wait!” Seamus took one look at her then discreetly left the two of them alone. 

Harry watched as she stood up and came around the front of her desk. “You left me behind,” she stated. 

Harry exhaled loudly. “Can we not get into this tonight?” he asked, almost pleaded. His mum was quite emotional at Peter Pettigrew's capture, and he wanted to get her home. 

“Yes, we bloody well will.” Ginny's tone was firm and he knew he wasn't going to be able to walk away from this. “Why?”

“I-I had my reasons,” he hedged. 

She crossed her arms. “Not good enough. Did you not think I was up for it? Damnit Harry -”

“No! It was nothing about you. That guy, you didn't hear what he was saying,” said Harry. 

“I can guess what scum like him would want with a waitress he just picked up, Harry,” she said dryly, “and I can handle myself. Merlin, Harry, we had the entire Auror squad there.”

Harry could feel himself getting worked up.

“Do you think I can't handle myself, Harry? Haven't I proven myself enough? What more do I need to do to -”

“IT'S NOT YOU, IT'S ME,” he yelled, running his hand over his face. “I couldn't let him hurt you, I don't even want to think about him even touching you!”

“What?” Ginny was astounded. She stepped closer to him. “What are you talking about?”

He grabbed her and kissed her. He hadn't prepared the words he wanted to tell her, so he went with his instincts to simply show her. 

She pushed him away. “Stop doing that,” she snapped, then she pulled him forward and kissed him. 

Just when they were both getting into it, they heard voices out in the hall, voices that were getting closer. She stepped away, appearing dazed.

“Ginny-” he began, when his mother appeared behind him. 

“Harry, oh, hello Ginny, dear. Thank you for sending your Patronus,” she said, tiredly. 

“No problems, Mrs Potter, I knew you'd want to know. I'm just sorry it was the middle of the night,” she replied, trying not to blush. 

“I've been waiting a long time for Pettigrew's capture, Ginny. Now we can truly get justice for James.” She smiled at Harry. “Ready to go?”

Harry breathed heavy; nothing was resolved with Ginny but he wasn't ready to tell her his true feelings, not yet, not when his father's murderer had just been caught. His mother needed him right now, and he still needed time to reconcile how he was going to tell Ginny everything. 

“Sure Mum.” He looked back at Ginny, who looked sympathetically at his mother. “For what it's worth, I'm sorry. It wasn't a call based on your capabilities, you know I think you're a great Auror. I let my feelings get in the way, and that was wrong.”

Ginny frowned, unsure what he meant about his feelings, but before she could reply, he was gone.


	7. The Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an additional chapter to wrap the story up, but it wont be posted till the weekend. It's already midday here on Christmas Eve, and my celebrations have started. Thank you for all the support and kind messages this year, I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. It's looking like Christmas will be a very hot one here in Adelaide. Wherever you are, be safe, be happy, be kind. Best wishes from Pottermum!

Ginny slept restlessly, and returned to the Auror offices just after lunch. The mood was buoyant, with the formal charging of Jimmy Figgis and Peter Pettigrew. The press was having a field day, hanging around, accosting anyone going in or out of the offices, hoping the jovial mood would transform into a headlining quote. 

Ginny felt a pang of sympathy, as once again, James Potter's murder was hashed out in the papers. Harry wasn't coming in, choosing to stay with his mother at Godric's Hollow. The reporters were hanging around the small village too, pestering both the Potters and the Lupins. 

After writing her report and handing it in, Ginny pondered on her last conversation with Harry but it brought her no answers. Seamus was being deliberately vague when she asked him and her own partner Terry simply shrugged and said he thought it pretty obvious, which was no help to her at all. 

She was determined to speak to Harry but it seemed he had requested a few days off. Robards had told her he was staying at Godric's Hollow with his mother. 

Seamus wasn't surprised. “You know what he's like, always protective over the ones he loves,” he reasoned. “Hey, don't suppose you picked me for Secret Santa, did yer? You always give the best presents, Ginny.” 

Something was buzzing in Ginny's mind. “No, sorry Shay, I didn't pick you,” she said, distractedly. “Will, er, will Harry come by the office tomorrow to give out his Secret Santa, do you reckon?” 

Seamus shrugged. “He's not one to turn down a party, and it will be Christmas Eve...but I haven't heard from him, so I don't know.” 

“Okay. Do you know who he picked for Secret Santa?” she asked. 

Seamus shook his head. “He wouldn't say. I know he didn't pick Cho, because I did, and he wouldn't swap with me.” 

“Okay. Guess I'll see you tomorrow for the party,” sighed Ginny, and she returned to her office to pack up for the day. 

“Okay, Ginny?” asked Terry, packing up himself. 

“Yeah, I-I will be. It's Christmas, right,” she asked, trying to be perky. 

“It's okay, Ginny, Harry will probably come for the party tomorrow,” said Terry, gently. 

“What? Why would that be bothering me?” scoffed Ginny, “I mean, I can understand he and his mum are upset with the papers, dredging up his dad's murder all over again. I just hope he and his mum are okay, you know? Would it kill him to send an owl, let me, I mean, us, know?” she rambled. “We're family, we look out for each other. When one hurts, we all step in to help.” 

“Ginny,” sighed Terry, “ if you want to know how he is, just go to Godric's Hollow and ask him.” 

“ Ask him...?” Ginny became lost in thought. Ask him if he liked that kiss? Ask him why he had seemed determined to protect her? Ak him why had he not kept in touch with her, let her know what was going on with him and his mum? 

“Ask him how he is,” said Terry, patiently, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I don't want to bother him or his mum. Maybe he'll come to the party tomorrow. Afer all, he has to give his gift to his Secret Santa,” she quipped. 

“Yes, he does,” nodded Terry. 

“I'm going to go. I've got a thing at the Burrow,” said Ginny, grabbing her bag. “I'll see you tomorrow.” 

“Night, Ginny,” replied Terry, finishing packing his own bag. 

Just before he left, Seamus, Millie and Lisa came to his door. “Ginny gone?” they asked. 

Terry nodded. 

“Well?” 

Terry shrugged. “We'll have to wait to see if Harry comes to the party tomorrow.” 

The other three sighed almost in unison. “After all the trouble we went to, to make sure those two picked each other for Secret Santa!” 

“It may still work out,” resoned Seamus. 

“My money's on Ginny making the first move,” giggled Lisa. 

“No way, Harry's felt like this for a long time,” disagreed Seamus. 

“Care to make it interesting?” asked Terry. 

“You mean, a bet on who makes the first move?” asked Millie. “I'm in.” 

And once again, Harry and Ginny were the focus of another bet, even though they didn't know it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry didn't show for the party. Despite the festive mood and with everyone still celebrating their recent captures, Ginny felt miserable. 

It was even worse when the Secret Santa exchanges were announced. She'd left her presents for Harry in her office, and tried to join in and enjoy the party but as the afternoon wore on, she just wanted to leave. 

“I'm sorry, Ginny, I don't think Harry is coming,” said Lisa, tossing her new scarf over her shoulder, “but can you believe Terry and Millie!” 

Ginny spared a glance for the couple, still snogging under the mistletoe. “I think it's great, Terry is a great guy. He's liked Millie for ages.” 

Lisa squeezed her arm in sympathy. “Go to him, Ginny. Go get Harry.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Ginny in surprise. 

“To give him your Secret Santa, of course,” bluffed Lisa. “You did pick him, didn't you? The two of you are the only ones who haven't exchanged gifts with anyone.” 

“Yeah, I did. You really think I should go?” asked Ginny. 

Lisa nodded eagerly. “Definitely. Give it to him, Ginny.” 

Seamus joined them. “ 'ello, lovelies, what are we talking about?” 

“Lisa thinks I should go to Harry's home and give him his Secret Santa present.” 

“Oh she does, does she?” Seamus eyed Lisa shrewdly but she simply smirked back at him. 

“You don't think I should?” asked Ginny. 

Roger draped an arm over Ginny's shoulders. “What's everyone talking about over here?” 

“Harry and Ginny,” chorused Seamus and Lisa. 

“How's that going?” asked Roger, looking interested. “Do we know who-” 

“No,” chorused Lisa and Seamus again, sending signals to Roger to shut up. 

“Hey guys,” said Millie, joining them, her hand locked with Terry's. Terry looked totally smitten. “ Did you see Macmillan?” 

“No, what about him?” asked Lisa. 

“That new receptionist, Cho, had him for Secret Santa. I don't know what she gave him, but they've been sucking each other's faces off ever since,” confided Millie. 

They all laughed. 

“So, what's the latest with Harry and Ginny?” asked Terry. 

Lisa gasped. “Terry,” she said, gesturing with her head, “ she's right here!” 

Terry looked where Lisa was gesturing. “No, she's not.” 

Ginny had already left, returning to her office to grab her presents for Harry. Then she was planning to Apparate to Godrics Hollow and give Harry his Secret Santa present and make sure he was fine. Then she could leave and go to the Burrow with a clear head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonks answered her knock, standing aside to let her in. “You look terrible,” gasped Ginny. She had Apparated home first, stewing as to whether to go to Godric's Hollow or not. In the end she decided to go. 

Tonks hair was dishevelled and she was in her pyjamas. “Thanks, Ginny, just what a girl likes to hear.” 

“Are you ill? How is Ella?” she asked. 

“We're just trying to settle into a routine, the first weeks are the hardest. I'm feeding her every three hours, so I'm not getting much sleep,” explained Tonks, yawning, as she collapsed onto the sofa. 

“Where's Remus and Teddy?” asked Ginny, sitting next to her. “I went to the Potters and there was no answer there.” 

“They're over at St Jerome's for the early Christmas Eve service. Harry promised Teddy a ride around the village after if the snow didn't get any heavier,” said Tonks. 

“On his Firebolt?” asked Ginny. 

“No, Remus convinced Hagrid to lend us a couple of thestral pulled carriages, for the kids, you know. So, what's new with you?” asked Tonks. “What's in the basket?” 

“Nothing's new, I – just wondered how Harry and his mum are, that's all, he hasn't been to work,” said Ginny. “I brought Harry's Secret Santa present to him.”

Tonks nodded. “Lily's a strong woman but this has really brought James back to mind, and of course, it's Christmas. And Harry, well, he'd do anything for his mum, you know how protective he can be.” 

There it was again. Seamus words came back to her mind. You know what he's like, always protective with the ones he loves.

“I have to go,” she told Tonks, standing suddenly. “Er, can I just take a peek at Ella?” 

“If you wake her you're not leaving this house till you get her back to sleep,” warned Tonks, yawning again. 

“I won't, I promise.” 

Ginny honestly thought she could stare at Ella sleeping all day, she was so sweet and innocent. “Tomorrow is your very first Christmas,” she whispered to the sleeping baby. “I know you don't know what that means, but one day you will and I'll be here to share all these precious moments with you. Sleep well, sweetheart, and be kind to your mum.”

On the way out, Ginny tossed the throw rug over a sleeping Tonks, grabbed her basket and shut the door behind her. She then made her way to the small church that looked picturesque against the snowy backdrop. 

Ginny could hear the carols being sung as she slipped into the near-full church, finding a seat in the last pew. A lot of the residents with small children had chosen to come to the early service, like Remus and Teddy. She set the basket on the floor in front of her.

After the last carol was sung, the people began to leave, stopping to wish their friends and neighbours a happy Christmas. Lily and Harry were stopped often, so Ginny slipped outside to wait for them, smiling at the antics of the children who rushed out to have snowball fights or to go for a carriage ride around the town centre. 

Teddy saw her first, eager to get out of the church. Harry chased after him as Lily and Remus were waylaid. 

“Ginny!” She knelt to embrace the little boy. “It's nearly Christmas day,” he cried happily.

“Are you excited, Teddy?” she asked, and he nodded happily. 

“Santa's gonna bring me lots of presents this year, cos I been so good!” 

“Ahem.” Ginny looked up to see Harry standing over both her and Teddy.

She stood. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

They simply looked at each other for several seconds. Teddy looked between the two, wondering why they weren't talking. 

“We missed you at the office party,” Ginny finally said. 

Harry's face fell slightly. “I took a few personal days, my mum needed me.” 

“Of course,” said Ginny, immediately. Her gaze swung to Lily, standing with Remus as they spoke to the minister of the church. “How is she?”

“She's fine. We've talked about my dad a lot these last few days.” Harry shuffled, moving from side to side, to keep from getting cold and for something to do. 

Teddy was getting bored. “Come on, Harry, you promised,” he said, pulling on Harry's arm. 

“I promised him a ride around the town centre,” revealed Harry to Ginny. 

She looked up; the snow was lightly falling. “Should be perfect weather.” 

He looked up too, then at her. “Wanna come with?” 

She hesitated. “Can I just have a minute with you?” 

“Sure.” He looked for Teddy. “Teddy, I just need to talk with Ginny for a bit. Go find your dad.” 

Teddy nodded and raced over to Remus. Harry turned back to Ginny. “ What's up?” 

“Oh, you know, the moon, the Cannon's hopes, Christmas trees...” 

Harry grinned as she used his own words back to him. 

“The thing is...I picked you for Secret Santa,” she admitted, “ and then you weren't at the party, and tomorrow is Christmas, and I couldn't -” 

“Weasley, stop,” he laughed, holding up his hand. “You're babbling like a baboon.” 

She flushed. “Sorry, it's just – I really wanted you to have your present for Christmas. Merlin knows I found it hard to know what to get for you.” 

“Really? I had no trouble knowing what to get you for Secret Santa,” he replied. 

“You picked me? What are the odds,” she smiled. 

“So, my present, it's in the basket?” he asked. He put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a small gift, wrapped. Her name was written on the gift tag. 

Ginny nodded, biting her lip. His eyes were drawn to them and his eyes darkened. 

“Here.” She thrust the basket into his arms. 

He opened the basket and peered in; a look of delight coming over his face. “A treacle tart! And what's this?” He took a large wrapped parcel out, handing the basket back to her as he ripped the paper off eagerly, like a five year old on Christmas morning. 

He burst out laughing. “My very own Weasley jumper – I always secretly wanted one!” 

“Well, they are the very height of fashion,” said Ginny, grandly. She giggled, so relieved and happy that he seemed to like his gift. Indeed, he was pulling his new jumper over his head already. 

He stood proudly before her, hands on his hips. “How do I look?” he asked her, turning and posing.

“Handsome,” she admitted. Devilishly handsome

“Please thank your mum for me. I'll send her a message, no, I'll visit her at the Burrow to thank her personally,” he said. 

“Actually, my mum didn't knit the jumper for you, or make the treacle tart. I did,” she admitted bashfully. She set the basket down and brought out the tart. “Believe me, my mum's tart would not have these lumps and bumps on it, hers would be smooth.”

Harry stilled. She had made him a present. Knitted him a jumper, baked him a tart.   
He remembered her words. Everyone I love gets something homemade. 

She loved him! “You made this...for me?” She nodded slowly.

“Teddy, NO!” Remus' worried cry made them look around for the little boy. 

“But Harry promised,” yelled Teddy, already in a carriage. The thestral pawed the ground nervously 

“Teddy!” Harry and Ginny raced to the boy, they were closer than Remus was. He was leaning over, trying to pick up the reins. 

Harry and Ginny ran onto the carriage, with Harry grabbing Teddy just as he said “Giddyup,” and the thestral took off without hesitation. 

Teddy cried out in fear; Harry held him, offering him comfort. “It's okay, Teddy, I'm here,” he soothed. 

Ginny had fallen back onto the seat with the momentum of the thestral taking off. She placed the treacle tart on the seat so she could hold on better, as the scared creature picked up speed. 

“Woah, woah,” soothed Harry, grabbing the reins and trying to slow it down. “There we go, that's better. Teddy, don't be scared, come here, take the reins.”

“I can't,” protested Teddy, his face still pressed into Harry's leg. 

“Yes, you can. I'll be right here to help you. Come on, now, come here,” urged Harry. 

The boy looked up; the thestral had slowed right down. “Here we go, we're coming to a turn. Let's pull the reins a little bit to the left. Can you help me, Teddy?” 

“I don't know how,” cried Teddy in a panic. 

“I'll help you, Teddy, here we go, easy now and around we go. We did it, Teddy, well done!” cried Harry, proudly. 

Teddy beamed over his shoulder. “Gin-Gin, did you see? Me 'n Harry made the carriage turn.”

“You did great, Teddy,” praised Ginny, “you too, Harry.”

The thestral settled at an even pace, and Ginny breathed easier as they turned another corner with ease. 

“Half way mark, Teddy, you've got this,” said Harry. 

Ginny smiled at the look of accomplishment on Teddy's face, and she knew she would never forget it. These were the kind of moments to treasure, to laugh about and reminisce in one, five, ten years time. Remember the time when...

They turned another corner; Ginny could see another carriage ahead and one behind. Several children were still waiting for their turn, and she could see Lily and Remus watching anxiously for their safe return. 

“Okay, Teddy, bring her home, buddy. Make it look good for your dad and Aunt Lily,” suggested Harry. “I'm going to sit back here with Gin-Gin.”

He slowly moved back, leaving Teddy alone, and sat down next to Ginny. There was a squelching sound, and Harry froze. 

Ginny gasped. “You sat on your treacle tart!” she cried, and started laughing. 

“Damnit Weasley, it's not funny,” he said in disgust, looking between his legs to see pie crust and treacle stuck to his pants, and oozing between his legs. 

“Come on, it's a little bit funny,” she giggled. 

“Can you please not say little bit when we're discusisng that area of my body,” he pleaded, teasing. She cackled. 

“Harry, help.” They were approaching the church again; the cemetery adjacent. Harry stood and moved behind Teddy, merely resting his hands over Teddy's. 

Ginny performed a Scourgify charm; Harry shot her a grateful look before returning his attention back to Teddy. “Start to pull up on the reins to slow him down, and when we get close, you say, woah, stop.”

“Can we go round again?” asked Teddy. 

“No!” chorused Harry and Ginny together. “It's Christmas Eve, Teddy,” explained Harry kindly, “you have to put out some milk and biscuits for Santa.” 

“And some carrots for the reindeer,” nodded Teddy. 

“Mummy will want to hear all about you drving the carriage tonight, too,” added Ginny. “Look, there's your dad.”

“Daddy, Daddy, did you see me,” called Teddy, waving, as Harry helped him to bring the carriage to a halt. 

“Teddy!” Ginny could see Remus was still a bit shaken, but scooped up his son and hugged him. “I saw you drive the carriage, my clever boy.”

Teddy beamed and looked over at Lily, who was trying to hide her grin. “Did you see me too, Aunt Lily?”

“Yes I did,” nodded Lily. “Well done, Teddy.”

“Harry helped,” conceded Teddy, happy to share the praise. “Gin-Gin just sat and watched. 

“Hey!” protested Ginny, accepting Harry's hand as she stepped out of the carriage. 

“Is this yours, Ginny?” asked Lily, holding up her basket. 

Ginny nodded, taking it from her. “Thanks.”

“Harry, what are you wearing?” asked Remus. 

“My Weasley jumper,” posed Harry, proudly. “Made by my very own Weasley.”

“It's a H for Harry,” Teddy informed them. 

“Uh-uh, Gin-Gin said it's H for handsome,” corrected Harry. Ginny nudged him playfully. 

“Come on Teddy, we need to get home. Mummy will be very proud to hear what you did tonight,” said Remus. “Harry, you'll see your mum home?”

“Of course,” nodded Harry. He held up his hand to high five Teddy. “I'm picking you for my thestral carriage rides all the time now.” Teddy giggled, still on a high. “I'll see you tomorrow, mate. I hope Santa brings you lots of cool stuff we can play with.” 

“Bye Harry, bye Gin-Gin, bye Aunt Lily,” called Teddy, waving to them as Remus began to walk home. 

“So, Harry,” said Lily, standing with the couple, “don't you have something for Ginny too? Her Secret Santa gift?”

“Oh yeah, now where did I put that thing.” he patted himself down, checking pockets and looking down his top. A funny look came over his face. “Where did I put your gift?” He looked genuinely concerned. Then, “Aha!”

He went back to the carriage and sure enough, the present was in the bottom of the carriage. Praying he was doing the right thing, he returned to her and handed it over. “Happy Christmas, Ginny, from your Secret Santa.”

Ginny smiled and began to unwrap the small package. “What in the world...is that...?”

“Oops sorry.” he tapped his wand on it and it began to grow to full size. “You've wanted it forever,” he told her. 

She held it in both hands. “It's your Firebolt,” she stated. 

“Yeah. You deserve it. I was wrong to stop you from going on the Figgis bust, I know you can take care of yourself, you're a goddamn good Auror, Ginny, one of the best.”

This was what she had wanted to hear from him. “So it's an apology broom.” She held it out for him to take back. 

“No. I had decided to give you the broom almost as soon as I picked your name out,” he protested. She looked doubtful. 

“I don't need to be protected any more than Seamus or Terry, or any of the team. I have six brothers, Harry, six over protective brothers. I don't need another one.”

“Trust me, I don't think of you as my sister,” chuckled Harry. 

“You really mean those things you said? You won't pull any of that seniority crap on me again?” she asked. 

Harry shook his head. “I won't.”

“You admit I'm the better Auror?”

He shook his head again, but he was grinning. “I won't.”

She shrugged. “It was worth a try.”

He put his hands on her waist and drew her closer to him. “So, we're doing this?” 

“Well, you're not exactly doing anything yet,” said Ginny cheekily. “Get on with it, Potter.”

With that challenge, he kissed her, thrilling as she kissed him back. 

POP. A snowball smashed into both their faces, and they broke apart, spluttering. They looked around to see who the culprit was. 

Lily Potter stood laughing. “Keep it PG, you two. There are still some children around.”

Ginny blushed. “Sorry, Lily.”

“Don't apologise, it was a damn good kiss. Come on, Mum, I'll walk you home before I see Ginny home.”

He held out both his arms, and the two special ladies in his life each took an arm and walked the snow covered streets of Godric's Hollow.


	8. The New Bet

With Terry and Millie also newly coupled up, the office was still quite festive, in the immediate days after Christmas. Seamus had taken a few days off, and with Terry's blessing, Ginny and Harry had worked together on a case, bringing the perpetator in. 

The next few weeks passed in a very pleasant blur. With no life or death cases, the team were catching up on paperwork, liasing with the legal teams on upcoming trials and following up on leads on open cases. Harry and Ginny found plenty of time to visit each other in their respective offices, as well as the supply closet in the hall, and on one memorable occasion, Hermione's office. 

Terry was boasting about his Valentine's Day plans with Millie; a weekend away at a bed and breakfast. With the special day falling on a Friday, they were leaving late that night, as Harry and Ginny had particular plans for the day. 

For Tonks had decided that Valentine's Day was the perfect day for Ella's christening. A small ceremony was planned in St Jerome's church, followed by a luncheon at the Lupin's home. Lily and Andromeda were decorating the church, along with the ladies committee, and Molly Weasley was contributing food for the luncheon. 

Harry sat next to his mother and Andromeda in the front pew, little Teddy on his lap. Tonks and Remus stood proudly at the front, as Ginny held their daughter. 

Harry could see Ginny was nervous but there was also no denying the love she had for the tiny baby in her arms. She handed the baby to the minister, who dabbed holy water on her head. 

Litle Ella did not like the water, and began to cry. Teddy jumped off Harry's lap and raced to the minister, demanding to know what he had done to his sister to make her cry. Muffled laughter followed his outrage, as the minister hastily finished, handing Ella back to Ginny. Harry came and grabbed Teddy, assuring the boy his sister was fine. 

And finally, the minister announced Ginny as Ella's godmother. Harry watched as she fought to keep the tears at bay; happy tears. 

Harry and Lily exchanged amused smiles. “Mum, I'm going to marry her one day,” he confided, in a whisper. 

Lily nodded, patting his arm. “I know.” 

Later, back at the Lupin's home, Ginny held her goddaughter for everyone to gush over. Many of their neighbours, and the Weasley family had come for the ceremony and the luncheon, to celebrate Ella's special day. 

Harry was charged with checking on the kids, including Teddy and Bill and Fleur's daughters, Victoire and Dominique. As the played in the lounge, he took the opportunity to check out the many gifts Tonks and Remus had received. One in particular caught his eye, and he picked it up. 

It was a homemade book from Ginny, telling Ella the story of the special people in her life. There were even drawings of Tonks and Remus, older brother Teddy, grandmother Andi, special aunt Lily, Harry himself and godmother Ginny, all welcoming Ella into their lives. 

'With illustrations by Dean Thomas', he read. 

Suddenly, the memory of Ginny calling out Dean's name when he had come to her door came back to him. They had been collabortating on the gift for Ella!

“Hey.” She appeared at his side, slipping her arm through his. “The baby's asleep, what do you say we get out of here. My mum's staying to help yours and Andi with the clean up.” 

He didn't reply, instead, holding up the book. “This is brilliant,” he said. “She'll treasure this forever.” 

She smiled, leaning against him; he put his arm around her. “I hope so. Dean's drawings just finished it off perfectly.” 

He kissed her cheek; she was so thoughtful in her choice of gifts. “You know, I thought maybe you and Dean...” 

She pulled away from his side to look at him. “What? Are you crazy. Dean is with Seamus!” 

“He's what? Seamus...my Seamus? And Dean...he's with Dean, like...with Dean?” sputtered Harry. 

“Some Auror you are,” teased Ginny. “Shall we go to mine or yours?” 

“Seamus...and Dean?” Harry was still in a daze and didn't even notice when Ginny Apparated them to her flat. He then let her distract him in a way that was mutually satisfying.

He Flooed home early next morning, needing clean clothes to wear to work. He made a mental note to discuss moving in together with Ginny, even though it was early in their relationship. Still, he felt they had spent the last few years building it up, only to reap the benefits now.

He opened his fridge, taking a swig of pumpkin juice, before stripping off on his way to the bathroom to take a shower. After, he held a towel wrapped around his waist and went to his bedroom, crying out to find someone waiting for him on his bed. 

“Aagh!” He dropped his towel in shock. 

“Bout time,” said the dwarf. He was dressed like Cupid, but the effect was ruined by him smoking a cigar. “I got places to be, you know. It's my busiest time of the year.” 

He coughed, hopped off the bed, opened a scroll and began to recite. 

'Your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
Your hair as dark as a blackboard.  
I'm glad you are mine, you're truly devine,   
The man that I've come to adore.' 

“To 'arry, happy Valentine's day, love from Ginny,” he concluded, in a bored tone. He handed the scoll to Harry, eyed him up and down in his full frontal glory, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Harry took a second or two to take in fully what had just happened, before bursting into laughter. “Okay, Weasley,” he said aloud, “ You win Valentine's day...but just wait till Easter.” 

~~~~~~~

Late April, Auror Offices.

Julie came to deliver the message to Seamus herself. “Robards wants everyone in the conference room in ten.

“Thanks, Jules, I'll try and find Harry,” sighed Seamus.

“Can you let the others know? I've spoken to Lisa and Roger but everyone else seems MIA.” Unspoken was the latest in the Millie/Terry relationship. They had broken up and gotten back together three times since Valentine's day; their relationship passionate but tumultuous. 

In contrast, Harry and Ginny simply flowed along quite naturally. Some would say nothing seemed much different; they still pulled pranks on each other, or joined forces to prank others. Harry would always smile at that. They had discussed it and strived not to let their relationship affect their working life, but there were still times she was just so darned cute that he had to pull her into the nearest confined space and snog the life out of her. 

Luckily, she felt the same way about him, and away from the office, their relationship was thriving. So much so that Harry was even thinking beyond merely moving in together. 

Seamus looked everywhere, but neither Harry nor Ginny could be found. “ Best to send a Patronus,” suggested Lisa, filling her cup with milky white tea. 

“They're probably off snogging somewhere,” said Roger, grinning over his pumpkin juice. He was on a health kick; his new years resolution. 

“ Nah, they try not to bring that stuff to work,” dismissed Seamus, “ especially when I caught them on my desk that time.” He shuddered at the memory. 

“You too?” asked Terry, entering the room. He looked around, checking to see if Millie was already there. She wasn't but walked in a few seconds later, followed by Cho, who greeted them all. 

“Hi everyone. Julie asked me to let you know Robards has been delayed. For some reason he can't get into his office, so he's gone down to Legal to get copies about the new case.” She brushed her hair behind her ear, showing off the sparkling ring on her left hand; Ernie's Valentine's gift. 

“What's happened to Robards office?” asked Roger. 

Cho shrugged. “It just won't open, no matter what spells we use. We've got a team coming to look at it.” With that, she left. 

The Aurors busied themselves settling down for the meeting ,but there was still no sign of Harry or Ginny. Seamus sent off two Patroni, letting them know there was a meeting and they needed to return, pronto. 

“You don't think...no,” said Millie, shaking her head. 

“What is it?” asked Terry. 

“Harry and Ginny...Robards' office?” Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively. 

“They wouldn't...would they?” asked Lisa. 

“No,” chorused Seamus and Terry, before Terry relented. “Maybe.” 

“They do have a thing for desks,” reasoned Seamus. He screwed up his nose. 

“Hey, if the wind changes, you'll look like that forever,” noted Harry, pointing at Seamus as he breezed into the room, tucking his shirt into his pants. “Any idea what Robards has called the meeting for?” 

“Suggestions on how to get into his office,” suggested Lisa, giggling. 

“And a very nice office it is,” said Harry, “ especially the desk. But sssh, you didn't hear that from me.” He put his fingers to his lips but grinned.

“Your zipper is undone,” said Millie, dryly. 

“Hey, what's happening?” asked Ginny, walking into the conference room, trying to look innocent. “What's the meeting about?” 

“You have a quill in your hair,” noted Terry, pointing to her tousled hair. “ And I'm sure Harry was wearing that shirt this morning.” 

Ginny removed the quill, shaking her head in denial, as Harry was nodding. “Oh yeah, we share our clothes. I'm wearing her lacy knickers right now. They are surprising comfy, keeps everything together, nice and snug down there, you know.” 

“Ew.” Roger and Millie wrinkled their noses at the image. Seamus looked at Ginny, then at Harry's lower body. “ So how do you -” he began, when Robards walked in. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I have been informed my office is now accessible. If anyone has any information on how it became locked, I'd appreciate it.” 

All eyes fell on Harry and Ginny. She flushed but he went to the refrigerator. “Hey Gin, heads up.” He tossed her a muggle soft drink. 

“Thanks.” She popped the tab. 

“So, we've got a new case,” said Robards, when Harry interrupted. 

“Sorry, sir, I have an announcement of my own,” he said, coming to stand at Robard's side. “If I could just have a minute? This shouldn't take long.” 

Robards gestured. “Please, go right ahead, Potter.” His tone was sarcastic, but if Harry picked up on it, he didn't show it. 

“Thanks, Boss. So.” He took a deep breath. “As you know, it was about this time last year that I won a particular bet against Weasley. And I think it's time we have a new bet, the Ultimate Bet, to prove once and for all who is the better Auror.” 

Ginny sat up; this was unexpected. Around her, the others whispered. She was intrigued, she knew him, he was up to something. “What are you up to, Harry? What's the bet?” 

“The most arrests by July 31st, my birthday,” he challenged, his eyes that burning green she loved. 

“And winner gets what? I already have your Firebolt,” she queried. 

“What about you, Ginny, what would you make Harry do?” asked Seamus. 

“Hmmm, I don't know. Join the Harpies cheering squad, no their dancing witches? He does have cute legs for those high kicks,” she quipped. 

“Yes, I do,” posed Harry, rolling his pants leg up. “I really think I could rock the green and gold of the Harpies, don't you think? 

Ginny grinned at the hoots and hollers. He winked at her. 

“And what are you bringing to the table?” she asked, “ not that I plan to lose.” 

“Easy. If I win, you have to agree to marry me.”

The hoots and hollers stopped; there was dead silence, until Ginny sputtered out. “Pardon?” 

“You heard me. You, me, Christmas Eve, Godric's Hollow. Oh and you're all invited,” he told the team. He looked at Ginny. “What do you say, Weasley?”

“All right, all right, can we get back to work?” Robards moved back to stand next to Harry. “Honestly, this is becoming quite a soap opera around here. Now, I have a new case and -” 

“Mine,” called Harry, sticking his hand up. “I'm calling it, it's mine.” He relinquished the front to Robards with a bow and a sweep of his arm. 

“Are you going to let him beat you, Ginny?” taunted Terry. “Take the case off him.” 

Ginny shook her head, her mind still in a daze from his proposal. “I think – I think I want him to win,” she realised aloud. Harry turned around and grinned at her.

He did win and it was a beautiful wedding. 

Ginny cried saying her vows. 

Harry did too, when the minister pronounced them husband and wife. 

~end~


End file.
